Amor Naufrago
by MarIffinix
Summary: A/U IchiRuki: Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki se ven atrapados en un accidente aereo, el dia que esperaban un cambio de vida... Siendo los 2 unicos sobrevivientes, se encuentran a si mismos atrapados en una isla desierta. Y comienzan conocerse con el afan de ayudarse mutuamente a sobrevivir, sabiendo que no tienen esperanza alguna de ser encontrados, pero...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos,**__**les dejo la sinopsis de mi nuevo fic,**_

_**espero y les agrade. De antemano, muchas gracias por leer.**_

Ichigo Kurosaki, quién deja a su familia y novia por cuestiones de trabajo,

toma un vuelo rumbo a Norteamérica sin imaginar que estaría en un terrible accidente.

Por azares del destino, Rukia Kuchiki se separa de su novio, terminando una larga relación de años,

y decide marcharse de su hogar, hacia una nueva oportunidad de mejorar su vida...

Una falla técnica en el avión, se interpone en la vida de estos dos,

haciendo que desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra...

Que le traerá la vida a estos dos, siendo ellos los únicos sobrevivientes de este trágico percance,

y quedando atrapados en una isla desierta... Sin esperanza alguna de ser encontrados?


	2. El Vuelo 985

-Vendrás a verme verdad?

-Sabes que si Ku-ro-sa-ki-kun~

El chico pelinaranja, se inclina a darle un beso a su novia,

una chica con una gran figura y se separa rápidamente de ella.

La chica sonrojada solo agacha su cabeza y se escuchan unas voces que se acercan

a ellos...

-Hey Ichigo, no olvides llamar cuando llegues,

sabes que Yuzu estará muy preocupada por ti.-exclama el padre de Ichigo.

-Si viejo, como digas; Karin cuida de ella quieres?-Dijo refiriéndose a su hermana.

-Claro que sí, Ichi-nii- La chica sonríe tristemente.

-Orihime-chan, como estas?- Isshin saluda seriamente a la chica.

-Bien, gracias - le contesta haciéndole una reverencia.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 985, favor de pasar por la puerta 4"

-Oh, ese es mi llamado, nos vemos luego.- dice el chico despidiéndose de ellos.

-Cuídate mucho!-le grita su hermana mientras lo ve marcharse.

Ichigo solo le responde con una sonrisa y un gesto con su mano.

Y se encamina hacia la puerta, sin pensar que ese seria el dia

en que los vería por ultima vez...

* * *

-Sólo te interesa el dinero! - le dice la chica enojada a su novio...

-Rukia, cariño; sabes que te quiero...

-Al parecer no lo suficiente, Renji- le mira dolorosamente.

-Estas segura de que te vas? Rukia no necesitas ser caprichosa.

-Que?! Sabes olvídalo, yo me largo de aquí - toma sus maletas y se va.

-Que dirá tu hermano de esto?

-El esta complacido de que yo me vaya a E.U.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 985, favor de pasar por la puerta 4"

-Rukia, por favor!- el grito desesperado de Renji, hace que la gente

volteé a mirar a las personas que protagonizaban la escena de hacia unos momentos.

-Buenas tardes, amm, Srita.?

-Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki...

-Revisaremos sus maletas, por protocolo.

-Si esta bien.- le contesta molesta al chico que revisa el equipaje.

* * *

Minutos después a bordo del avión, recibían las instrucciones de seguridad

de parte de las azafatas...

"Buenas Tardes, habla su capitán, el vuelo 985 con destino a los E.U,

tendrá una duración de 15 horas con una condición de vuelo optima.

Siéntanse cómodos, y gracias por escoger Karakura Lines"

-Desea algo para tomar?-le pregunta una azafata a Ichigo.

-No, gracias, estoy bien.

-Como guste,- le sonríe picaramente.

-Favor de abrocharse sus cinturones- dice otra azafata, con un semblante serio.

-estamos a punto de despegar.

En instantes, el avión se encuentra alcanzando mayor altura e Ichigo se relaja,

cierra los ojos y se pierde en sus pensamientos. Han pasado los minutos, quizá horas;

pero el sigue sumergido en sus pensamientos y en su música.

El avión se sacude, y el abre los ojos por instinto. En los minutos siguientes

todo esta en calma aparente. Ichigo, confiándose, cierra sus ojos de nuevo y vuelve a dormirse.

El avión se estremece violentamente una ultima vez.

Se siente, una suavidad granulosa, y una humedad ondeante alrededor del cuerpo de Ichigo,

y abriendo sus ojos ve hacia el cielo estrellado y se incorpora lentamente,

llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza y alzando su vista, ve lo que menos se espero...

El mar infinito y sus olas, oscuro y turbio frente a el.

Instintivamente, miró a los lados, y se encontró a sí mismo, solo en una playa.

Asustado en un movimiento, se puso de pie y busco su celular en su bolsillo;

y este no encendía... tendría que pasar la noche incomunicado, a oscuras y desarmado;

con el riesgo de ser atacado por algún animal salvaje.

Caminó unos pasos mas adentro de la isla y se sentó en espera de ser divisado por alguien más;

sabía que sería una noche larga, y que esperaría impaciente el amanecer, de un nuevo día.


	3. Nuevo Día

El sonido de las olas, y el aire húmedo y salado, invadían en esencia a Ichigo.

Con ojeras en los ojos, veía como el sol salía y como el agua cambiaba según

por los reflejos de los rayos del sol.

Se sentía cansado, había pasado la noche en vela,

en espera de que alguien le encontrará.

Pero... ¿en dónde estaba? Eso, eso ni siquiera el mismo lo sabía.

Cabeceando, luchaba contra el mismo, para no caer dormido.

Si se dormía, quizá perdería la oportunidad de ser salvado.

Observó de nuevo el lugar donde se encontraba.

Definitivamente se trataba de una isla, había palmeras a la orilla

y quizá otros árboles tropicales que hay en una isla.

De vuelta su vista hacía el mar, notó que habia un arrecife cerca;

y por instinto buscó raspones en su cuerpo. Mirando más lejos, notó

lo que parecía ser una mano, pequeña, pero lo era.

Sin pensarlo comenzó a avanzar en esa dirección, y metiéndose una vez más en el agua;

avanzaba con dificultad, al pisar las piedras se resbalaba en momentos,

y movía sus manos para mantener el equilibrio.

Las olas golpeaban las rocas con fuerza, y de momento,

la mano desapareció. Ichigo sintió un miedo profundo,

al ver que la había perdido.

-"Me sofoca, algo me sofoca"- pensaba la chica para sí.

Volviendo en conciencia abrió los ojos y vio el cielo

claro y las escasas nubes que había en el.

Sentía además un movimiento fuerte y ondulante,

estaba boca arriba, y comenzó a hundirse.

-"Oh no, alguien alguien, salveme!"- gritaba en su mente,

sabiendo que se encontraba sola en el lugar, y veía como el agua cubría

y en parte nublaba su vista. Tomando un último respiro de aire,

antes de que el agua le cubriera por completo, sintió que una fuerza,

le sacaba del agua; y solo vio una figura humana...

* * *

-Oi, Oi! Puedes oírme?- Le gritaba Ichigo desesperado.

-S-si- lo observó por un instante y después a su alrededor.

-Gracias al cielo que estas bien; la verdad pensé que ya...

-Gracias. -le contestó Rukia

Rukia pasaba su mano por su cuello, cerciorándose de que no tuviera

alguna herida.

-Oye buscaré comida y agua, puedes quedarte aquí; en caso de que

alguna ayuda venga por nosotros.- le decía Ichigo un poco más relajado.

-Qué?! No pienso quedarme sola, que tal si algo te ataca?

-Crees que soy indefenso? Además una enana como tu no sería de mucha ayuda.

-Enana?! Con quien crees que hablas, cabeza de zanahoria.

-Oi! con mi cabello no te metas...

-Tu comenzaste al decirme enana!

-Como sea, te quedarás aquí o no?

-NO! Iré contigo.

-Esta bien.

Ichigo se dio por vencido por la discusión con la chica que había salvado,

pero en parte tenía razón, algo podía atacar, no a el, sino a ella.

-Vamos.-Le dijo mientras, se adentraba a la isla.

-No crees, que es mejor rodear la isla que atravesarla?

-No sabemos que grande es, así que es mejor buscar algo cerca.

-Humm, buen punto. - dice Rukia, pensativa llevándose,

poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

-Soy Kurosaki...Ichigo Kurosaki- le extendió la mano.

-Rukia Kuchiki,- dijo mirando la mano de Ichigo y paso de largo.

Ichigo miro con desprecio a la chica, como alguien tan pequeño,

podría sacarle tan rápido de sus casillas?

La dejó caminar por delante, si le salía un animal y la asustaba,

se lo tendría merecido por ser tan petulante.

-Oh esos son mangos.-Interrumpió la voz de Rukia, la escena que Ichigo

había imaginado.

-Al menos ya tenemos algo para comer.- dijo mientras se acercaba a Rukia.

Quien sin pensarlo, comenzó a trepar el árbol.

-Oye, con cuidado, que te puedes ca- vio como había llegado rápidamente

a los mangos, más cercanos- er- la última sílaba salió de su boca al

ser sorprendido por la acción de la chica.


	4. Sorprendente Compañia

**Gracias por leer, me da gusto, que les haya gustado la historia**

**en lo poco que llega desarrollado. **

**Los capitulos son cortos, ya que ese es mi estilo, y pues tratare de hacerlos mas largos.**

**No me gusta abusar de la inspiración, para no volver tediosa la historia o muy rebuscada.**

**Y no olviden dejarme sus reviews. (Por fis xD)**

* * *

-Cuando aprendiste a trepar árboles? -le pregunta Ichigo interesado.

-Desde que era una niña, siempre me ha gustado estar en los árboles.

-Sabías que los árboles atraen rayos?

-Siempre tienes que ser así de aguafiestas?

-Yo solo decía.-Ichigo resongaba mientras se acariciaba la cabeza

-Piensa rápido. - Rukia le grita mientras le deja caer un mango.

-Estas loca?

-Qué? Yo te avise...

Rukia le lanza unos mangos más y procede a bajarse del árbol, lentamente y con cuidado.

Tan pronto toca el suelo; Ichigo le da unos mangos y ambos asienten, en modo de complicidad.

De pronto la lluvia los sorprende y ellos se quedan debajo del árbol, resguardándose de esta. Los minutos pasan y la lluvia parece no tener fin; así que Rukia comienza a comerse un mango e Ichigo solo la mira con cierta desaprobación.

-Qué?- replica en un modo chillón- tengo hambre.

-Nada, nada. - dice Ichigo, mirando hacia otro lado.

Rukia mueve su cabeza hacia donde escucha una fuente de agua correr, se escucha como si fuera un río, pero no esta segura, y de pronto la lluvia se detiene.

-Vamos a la playa, tenemos que seguir vigilando; aprovechando que la lluvia se detuvo.

-Esta bien.- Rukia dice mientras voltea a verlo.

Ambos caminan de regreso a la playa, con lodo en sus pies, gracias a la lluvia. En la playa no hay un lugar seco donde sentarse, asi que a Ichigo le da igual, y se sienta de todas formas. Rukia le sigue en el acto, y se sienta a una distancia prudente de él.

* * *

Los mangos se acaban, eran unos 3 para cada quien. Ichigo solo se sienta serio, viendo hacia las olas y Rukia abraza sus piernas y pone su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Comienza a olerse, y cada vez lo hace mas fuerte; su movimiento distrae a Ichigo de la guardia que montaba.

-Necesito un baño. -interrumpe Rukia el silencio que habia entre los dos.

-Puedes irte detras de cualquier planta y hacer lo tuyo, no te preocupes, no miraré.

-No me refiero a eso...-alza su vista hacia el mar y ve un destello que le llama la atención.

Levantándose, comienza a caminar hacia el mar, e Ichigo la mira sin comprender el porque actuaba de esa manera. Rukia comienza a adentrarse en el agua y de pronto desaparece.

-Oye!- le grita Ichigo exaltado – Enana!- Espera un momento a que salga y no ocurre nada; se levanta y comienza a correr hacia ella, no la ve, la perdió de vista, y en la desesperación se mete el al agua llegandole un poco debajo de la cintura. Piensa lo peor, la enana no aparece y el se siente desesperado, angustiado...

-Ichigo! Oye Ichigoo! - la voz de Rukia se escucha de alguna parte.

-Rukia! Donde estas?

-Aquí- mueve su mano, indicando su ubicación. Velozmente, Ichigo se lanza y nada hacia donde esta ella.

-Estas loca?! Como se te ocurre irte asi de la nada.-le grita tan pronto esta cerca de ella.

-Lo-lo siento, pero mira lo que encontré.-Contesta entusiasmanda.

Ichigo mira en dirección a lo que ella acaparó con sus manos, son maletas; tres maletas y una mochila y un bolso. Miró a Rukia enojado y en un instante cambió su semblante. La chica era lista, sin duda alguna. Y habia encontrado maletas que podrian servirle a los dos.

-Deja te ayudo con esas- dijo mientras tomaba la mochila y las dos maletas mas grandes.

Notó que Rukia se aferraba a una que tenia conejos, y ella trataba de alcanzar el bolso sin soltarla. Sonriendo no pudo evitar decirle:

-No me digas que es tuya esa maleta?

-No, solo que me parece linda.

-No se porque, no te creo,- le comenta burlandose.

-Callate, no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

* * *

De regreso a la playa, Rukia arrastra la maleta con el bolso e Ichigo hace lo mismo. Toma la mochila y la abre para ver su contenido...Cosas personales, un cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, desodorantes, perfumes, un reloj en un estuche, y...

-Que hallaste en la mochila?- le pregunta Rukia curiosa...

-Cosas para higiene... y tu?- la mira mientras ella abre la maleta de conejos.

-Amm, ropa- dice mientras saca unas playeras y blusas.- Quien diablos usa esto? -levanta un micro short y lo ve examinando la prenda.

-Una niña, no creo que eso te venga...-dijo recordando si habia visto a una niña abordar el avion.

-Una niña se viste de intento de prostituta?- expresa cruelmente.

-No habia niñas en el vuelo, solo una mocosa de unos 15, que molestaba con su tonito de voz.

-Tonito de voz? Te iba molestando? Y cuantos años tienes?-Rukia comenzaba a preguntar.

-Hablaba mucho la mocosa, no la escuchaste? Y tengo 25 años y tu?

-Neh, yo iba en primera clase, tengo...- se detuvo al estar apunto de decir su edad.

-Primera clase eh? Y no vas a decir cuantos años tienes? - insitio.

-27,-dijo mientras abria la otra maleta.- Esto es ropa de hombre, - dijo mientras se movia a la otra maleta.

Ichigo solo observaba a Rukia mientras comenza a abrir la tercera maleta. Y se inclinó a revisar la que contenia ropa de hombre. Habia unas camisas y varias playeras y muchos jeans. En una parte halló un libro y un cuchillo, quitándole su funda, vio que era uno de caza.

-Ah ropa de mujer! Que felicidad -Rukia expresaba sonriendo y llamaba la atención de Ichigo, quien la observaba reir por primera vez.

-Ya estas contenta.

-Si lo estoy, ahora ya me puedo dar un baño.

-Darte un baño, donde?

-Estoy casi segura que escuché agua correr como si fuera un rio, cuando estaba lloviendo.

-Era la lluvia...

-Iré a ver, y si es así me bañaré rápido y despues te puedes bañar tu.

-Y porque tu primero?

-Por que yo fui la de la idea.

-Te falta revisar lo que hay en el bolso.

-No hay necesidad de hacerlo, es un bolso de mujer, y debe tener muchas cosas para el viaje; ya que esta algo pesado.

La mira caminar de nuevo, y dejando las maletas va detrás de ella.

-Qué, tu que, que haces?

-Necesito saber a donde vas, para cuando sea mi turno.

-Si claro- lo mira sospechosamente.

-Ni lo pienses, ni siquiera eres mi tipo- dice sonrojándose.

-Entonces porque te sonrojas?- le pregunta burlonamente.

-No me sonroje!

-Shh!- Rukia le da un golpesito a Ichigo.

-Oye que te p...

-Shh! Escucha...Estamos cerca.- Ichigo trata de escuchar y Rukia se adelanta esta vez corriendo.

-Maldita enana!-exclama mientras sale corriendo detrás de ella.

Rukia corre hasta llegar a la fuente de agua, riendo en reflejo salta sobre el agua y comienza a beber el agua y a mojar su cara con tan refrescante líquido. Ichigo llegó instantes después se zambulló en el río. Cuando salió a flote, Rukia le sonrío y le dijo:

-Te lo dije.


	5. Sobreviviendo a

Ichigo estaba devuelta en la playa, mientras Rukia se bañaba; continuaba revisando el contenido de la mochila. Pensaba en su mente cuanto tiempo durarían ahí, ya que los objetos que venían de la civilización durarían a lo mucho, un mes.

-Un mes sin sexo. -era el pesar más grande en su mente, mientras sostenía los condones que venían en la mochila.- Este tipo estaba preparado para tener sexo maratonico por semanas, y yo...-suspiraba.

-Hey Ichigo!- la voz de Rukia se escuchaba a varios metros de distancia. Actuando por reflejo, Ichigo escondió los condones y miró hacia la dirección de donde venía la chica. Y al parecer el mundo estaba en su contra.

Rukia venia caminando lentamente, con el cabello aun mojado y vistiendo una camisa blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y podía ver que traía una blusa de tirantes debajo, y en las manos, unos jeans; lo que dejaba que sus pequeñas y torneadas piernas estuvieran a la vista. Sintió un estremecimiento... era como si alguien hubiera encendido un interruptor o algo así.

-Es tu turno de bañarte. Y que me miras? Estos jeans me quedan grandes. - le dijo como si le leyera el pensamiento.

-Porque no te pones algo de la maleta de conejo?- replicaba pensando que la ropa de niña, le recordaría a su hermana y la provocación mental se acabaría.

-Uhm, bueno, no tengo nada que perder con intentarlo. Ahora vete a bañar – le hacía señas con las manos para que se fuera.

-Y tu ropa?- le preguntaba Ichigo – me refiero a la sucia.

-La colgué en unas ramas donde el sol daba, para que se seque, debes hacer lo mismo.

-Esta bien, nos vemos al rato.

Ichigo camino hacia el río y llegando a el se zambulló de nuevo. El agua fría le haría un favor, que necesitaba mucho. La enana ni siquiera era su tipo. Pero dejarse ver así, era demasiada tortura.

* * *

Rukia estaba en la playa revisando la maleta, y no quería usar jeans porque hacía demasiada calor, y tentadoramente vio los shorts de la mini prostituta y se los probó.

-Oh! Me quedan- exclamó feliz y sorprendida. -jaja mi cuerpo es genial- levantaba las manos y recordando lo que traía puesto, las bajo en reflejo, para tratar de alargar la tela.

Su estomago gruñó, podrían ser l de la tarde, y ella tenia hambre, así que miró a su alrededor y pensaba que podría comer. Había comido mangos para el desayuno; así que ya no quería repetir, para no hartarse de ellos

Cerrando las maletas y acomodandolas todas juntas. Decidió dar un paseo por la orilla de la playa. Caminó a su derecha, del mismo lado del río y encontró una desembocadura hacia el mar, y había unos enormes arboles que estaban dentro del agua.

-Manglares, es un manglar – se sintió toda una experta al reconocer la escena que tenia enfrente; había valido la pena, esas horas de insomnio en las que veía National Geographic.

Observó que los árboles tenían unas vainas y que varias de ellas estaban picoteadas y mordidas. debían ser comestibles, para que se encontraran en ese estado. Pero no se arriesgaría, no conocía si era venenosa o no para el ser humano, así que caminado sobres las raíces para no mojarse, camino un poco río arriba y hallo lo que menos pensaba: plátanos.

Dando saltos, rápidamente llego hasta ellos y como pudo cortó un racimo, y equilibrándose, salió de ahí y los llevó hacia la playa. Llegando a su lugar, vio que Ichigo se encontraba poniéndose una playera y cuando su vista se encontró con la de el...

-Donde demonios estabas?- la furia en sus palabras, denotaban cierta preocupación.

-Fui por comida. - le señaló los plátanos que había cortado.

-Pudiste haber esperado. Ademas tengo un cuchillo, podría cazar algo no sé; pero si te vas así como si nada algo te podría atacar y no estaría ahí para defenderte.

-Crees que soy tan débil?- le repone enojada. Y acercándose mas, se sienta y toma un plátano y lo abre y comienza a comerlo. - y caza algo, que de seguro no querías plátanos.

Ichigo mira con atención como Rukia se lleva a la boca el plátano, y antes de que pudiera desatar una reacción no deseada, tomó el cuchillo y se adentro al bosque en busca de una rama.

* * *

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi!- iba golpeando todas las plantas que estaban a su alrededor. Y se detuvo al encontrar una rama, larga y delgada, así que la rompió y se la llevo de regreso. Con el cuchillo comenzó hacerle la punta y trato de hacerla lo mas fina posible. Por su orgullo de Kurosaki, le callaría la boca a la enana sabelotodo, y cazaría algo, ademas una actividad donde gastara su energía le haría bien y le distraería de "esos" pensamientos.

Comiéndose su segundo plátano, Rukia venia las olas moverse apaciblemente. Y ve a Ichigo con una lanza improvisada y una mirada al mar decidida. Esto sería un show interesante. Más cuando Ichigo la señala con su lanza y pronuncia:

-Hoy comeremos pescado, ya lo veras.- Rukia solo lo mira en silencio y asiente, y ve como se adentra en el agua.

Rukia al terminar se levanta a buscar algo para comenzar una fogata, el pescado crudo no es una opción para ella, así que consigue ramitas que difícilmente están secas y hojas, va por unas piedras y comienza a armar, lo que sera la base de la fogata.

Toma una rama que estaba algo hueca y otra mas lisa, y comienza a frotar para hacer fuego; no puede... haciendo una mucha mira a su lado izquierdo y ve cocos y la corteza seca de la palmera, la arranca y las fibras mas sueltas las toma para que se enciendan mientras ella hace fricción con las ramas; funciona, y nota que el humo comienza a salir, y sopla suavemente y pone mas corteza seca.

Una llama pequeña crece conforme va devorando la corteza seca y Rukia la pone en la base de la fogata, unos momentos mas y ya tiene una llamarada que mantiene alimentándola de hojas y ramas secas... Va en busca de mas ramas, unas mas grandes y consigue cuatro del mismo tamaño, según sus calculos, y otra mas larga, pero delgada. Con esa rama podía atravesar un pez, y rostizarlo lentamente sobre la fogata. Satisfecha de su trabajo, regresa al punto de partida... Aun no hay peces; mira a Ichigo de nuevo que batalla al echar su lanza y no atrapar nada, de no ser por los platanos, ahora en estos momentos, estaria muriendo de hambre.

Algunas hojas de palma estaban caidas, y ellas las agarró y comenzó a tejerlas, de manera que quedara en una pequeña canasta, terminandola camino hacia el agua y la sumergió...

-Que demonios haces?- le pregunta Ichigo al verla.

-Acelerando el procedimiento de caza- le contestaba y después le mostraba la lengua.

Rukia buscaba donde hubiera pequeños pescados para usarlos de carnada, hallando un lugar, se sento sobre la roca y bajo la canastill y se quedo inmovil, hasta que los pescadillos se posaron dentro de ella.

-Rukia- le decia Ichigo y ella lo miraba fulminante diciendole que se callara. Levantó la canastilla y atrapó 3, y levantandose, corrió de nuevo a la playa, y buscó en el bolso algo.

-Aja! Sabia que había visto hilos.

-Que demonios haras.

-Un anzuelo, o dos, y asi atraparemos peces...

-Ah ya veo.

-Toma, dobla esto.

-Quieres que doble agujas? No las necesitaremos luego?

-Hay 3 agujas, solo doblaras 2.

Ichigo obedeció y dobló las agujas. Rukia entrelazo varias hebras de hilos y tomo un pescadillo y...

-No puedo hacerlo. - miraba al pecesito con lástima.

-Dame, yo lo hago. - diciendo esto, tomo al pececillo y lo atravesó en la aguja doblada.

-Que no tienes corazón?- le dijo al verlo hacerlo como si no fuera cosa de otro mundo.

-Papá me llevaba a pescar, asi que es normal para mi poner la carnada en los ganchos.

-Ya veo...

Ichigo se levantó y camió hacia el arrecife y ubicandose en un lugar seguro, lanzó los dos anzuelos improvisados.

Minutos después, ellos cocinaban los peces que habían atrapado; y cuando estuvieron listos, comenzaron a comerlos.

-Donde aprendiste a hacer esas canastillas?- le pregunta señalandola.

-Cuando era niña, la abuela lo hacia, mientras todos estaban en los sembradíos de arroz.

-Sembradios de arroz? Que no eras rica?- le pregunta interesado.

-No cuando era niña. Vivia en una de las zonas mas pobres de Japon.

-En serio?

-Si, pero eso es una larga historia.

-Oh, entiendo.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ponerse; asi que descansando un rato, se dispusieron a armar un refugio. Juntando mas ramas y hojas de palmera, hicieron lo que parecia una pequeña y maltrecha choza, lo suficientemente grande para que los 2 estuvieran ahí, y los protegiera de la lluvia.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, por favor dejen sus reviews,

se los agradecería mucho, y es retroalimentacion para mi,

y asi puedo mejorarles la historia 7u7

Hasta luego, nos estamos leyendo...


	6. Muriendo y Viviendo de Nuevo

**Espero que les guste este cap, **

**y una disculpa, quizá lo suspenda hasta media semana.**

**Tengo que actualizar los otros fics (si gustan pueden leerlos tambien.)**

* * *

**_*Fic-Jun-Kimi (abrevié, esta muy largo xS): gracias por leer, y pues Rukia se me hace con demasiada determinacion, no se, es casi una super mujer y ya viene el lemon que quieres 7u7._  
**

**_*Misel Kuchiki: gracias y que bueno que te haya gustado, te prometo hacer el fic mas interesante._**

**_*Bere-lel: ahi voy, no me apures, tratare de seguirla lo mas rapido que pueda xD_**

**_*A Hoshi: lo hare, tu ntp :D_**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer y no olviden dejarme sus reviews (onegai)**

* * *

En la mañana del día siguiente, ambos se encontraban aún dormidos en su pequeño refugio: Ichigo despertó viendo el techo de palma que les cubria. Mirando hacia un lado, estaba su compañera durmiendo apasiblemente.

La respiración de Rukia era tranquila; Ichigo podia ver el lento movimiento que hacia mientras inhalaba y exhalaba. Su rostro pequeño tenia una expresión calmada, sus largas pestañas estan caidas y ese mechon de cabello escondia parte de su pequeña nariz. Sus labios rosas y algo secos por los dos dias de sol y arena, estaban entre abiertos.

Pasando su vista, por todo su cuerpo, vió lo poco que podia verse de su pecho, una clavícula remarcada, pechos pequeños aún así tentadores para el; caderas demasiado llamativas y piernas cortas y hermosas...

Y ahí, se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba despierto...Se odió a sí mismo; que era? Un mocoso de 15 años que se excitaba solo de ver a una chica dormir a su lado. Ni siquiera era su tipo; en casa tenia un prominente par de pechos y un trasero que...

Sus pensamientos no lo ayudaban, producian el efecto contrario. Sin mas que hacer, se levanto y dejó a Rukia allí; tenia que aliviar sus necesidades matutinas, como lo habia hecho cuando era un adolescente.

* * *

Satisfecha del sueño se levantó de donde yacia dormida, y se dispuso a salir, y miró que estaba sola, Ichigo se habia levantado y no la habia despertado. Saliendo de ahí de paro y se estiro como si tratara de alcanzar el cielo.

-Buenos días.- le dijo Ichigo al verla.

-Oh, buenos dias.- le contestó sonriendo.

-Traje cocos y más mangos.- le decia tratando de evitar el contacto visual. No queria verla despeinada y soñolienta, como a él le hubiera gustado dejarla, después de...

Sacudió su cabeza, no queria pensar en ese tipo de cosas, tenia que enfocarse en sobrevivir, pero ya serían 3 días de abstinencia sexual.

-Iré a lavarme la cara, regreso en un momento. -Rukia le interrumpió sus pensamientos, mientras le avisaba.

De regreso, tanto el como Rukia comieron en silencio, y solo miraban las olas.

-Debemos explorar la isla- le dijo Ichigo- necesitamos saber que es exactamente lo que nos rodea.

-Esta bien, pero no sabemos que tan grande es.- Rukia le dijo mirandolo.

-Caminaremos alrededor, por mientras, ya después nos adentramos en ella. Te parece.

-Si, esta bien.- le contesto la chica antes de tomar un poco de agua en un coco.

Terminando su desayuno, se alistaron. Ichigo solo miraba a Rukia que rebuscaba por algo en el bolso. En esta ocasión vestia unos jeans, unos converse que encontró y una playera con el hombro descubierto que portaba un conejo con aretes y una mirada malvada, y debajo decía "bad rabbit".

En cambio el llevaba una camisa abierta, y debajo una playera, unos pantalones tipo cargo y sus tenis que simplemente eran comodos.

-Ah, lo encontré- exclamó Rukia.

-Que hallaste?- le pregunta Ichigo curioso.

-Un bloqueador solar – le miro y sonrio.

Ichigo rodó sus ojos y dejo que ella le diera una porcion de la crema bloqueadora y después ella se aplicó un poco en su piel que estaba descubierta.

-No sabemos que tanto caminaremos, vale mas prevenir.

-Si, si, ahora...- le decia tratando de llamar su atención.- tenemos que decidir de que lado comenzaremos.

-Ah.. a nuestra derecha esta un manglar, y de por ahi conseguí los platanos.

-Ok...-hizo un gesto imaginando lo que ella le decia.- entonces vamos a la izquierda.

-A la izquierda, me parece perfecto.

Ichigo le entrego la lanza que hizo y el tomó el cuchillo, Rukia lo miró algo molesta.

-Que, es previniendo si algo nos ataca. - se encogia de hombros.

-Ok, ok tu ganas- hizo una mueca y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

Caminaron por un largo rato, y solo pasaban por una linea de interminables palmeras que estaban por toda la orilla de la playa. Aburridos de su caminata, Ichigo le hizo platica para intentar saber mas de ella.

-Cómo era tu vida en Japón?- le preguntó tratando de esconder su curiosidad.

-Aburrida- le contesto sin pensarlo.- era abogada, en la firma de mi familia.

-Ah, no es lo tuyo?

-No, no lo es, pero que puedo hacer. Y tu?

-Arquitecto.- le dijo Ichigo orgulloso, ya que era lo que a el le habia gustado.

-Aja! Ya veo por que hiciste tan rápido la pequeña choza.

-Bingo- se tocaba la nariz divertido.

-Eres casada, divorciada o viuda?- seguía preguntando naturalmente.

-Por que preguntas eso?- Rukia le miraba desconfiada.

-Tengo que saber con quien estoy viviendo, mientras este encerrado; no sea que me quieras matar luego- lo dijo como excusa.

-Mmm, soy soltera.- le respondió evitando mirarlo.

-Soltera...- expreso esa palabra como si la saboreara.

-Y tu novia, esposa o amante...o las tres?- le pregunto burlonamente.

-Pues...es complicado.

-Complicado, dices?- le tomó del brazo deteniendolo.

-Es una relación abierta, verás ella no es mi novia, novia.

-Y ella te considera asi, su novio, novio?- le pregunto insistiendo.

Ichigo lo pensó por un momento, su novia, Orihime habia terminado con un buen tipo para estar con él. Pero la verdad solo estaba con ella por alguna razón que desconocia.

-No lo sé, nunca le eh preguntado- le contesto indiferente para evadir mas del tema.

-Si, como digas.- Rukia lo miraba sospechosamente.

-Pregunta:- Ichigo dijo rapidamente- si hubieras quedado atrapada aquí con cierta persona, en vez de mi, que estuvieras haciendo?

-Cierta persona?- Rukia lo miro perpleja y riendo nerviosamente.- a quien te refieres?

-Al tipo con el que estabas haciendo la escena en el aeropuerto. Se que eras tu, por tu tono de voz.- El semblante de Rukia cambió, se puso serió y pensó en lo que Ichigo le había dicho.

Si ella hubiera estado con Renji, atrapada en esa isla, solo se la pasaria hablando del dinero; que estaria perdiendo al estar alli y cuanto eso decepcionaria a su hermano. En definitiva, estaba mejor con este extraño conocido que con Renji, sin duda alguna, ya que si no los rescataban, terminaria suicidandose, o asesinandolo.

-Estaría peleando con él, lo mas seguro ó estaria explorando la isla sola.- le dijo sin importancia alguna.- y tu? Si estuvieras con tu novia no novia.?

Y él, en definitiva, Orihime estaría llorando por ayuda, y el tendria que hacer todo. A veces la chica se inutilizaba por completo, pero eso sí. Si tendría sexo, asi que valdria la pena el trabajo...

-Estuviera haciendo lo mismo, solo que me tocaría hacer todo. Y estaría agotado.- Le dijo riendose, tratando de menguar su presencia aquí, esa enana sabelotodo, le habia quitado su orgullo de macho explorador.

Rukia asintió y ya no se dijo mas. Caminaron mas y encontraron...

-Un acantilado. -dijo Ichigo viendo las rocas y como las olas se estampaban en ella.

El acantilado era grande de unos 20 metros, un salto y no saldrías con vida, seguramente. Y al parecer se extendia por gran parte de la isla dada su altura.

-Se ve imposible de escalar, y quizá sea el punto mas alto del lugar.

-Tienes razón, - Rukia decia sin quitarle la vista al lugar.

-Volvamos.

-Sí.

Volviendo a su punto de origen, tomaron un descanso y comieron un poco, fueron al rio y bebieron agua.

-Tenemos que explorar rio arriba. - le decia Ichigo mientras le señalaba el agua.

-Vamos. - Rukia acepto sin pensar.

Caminaron rio arriba y hallaron una cascada de la cual nacia el rio, habia un espacio pedregoso y quiza algunas cuevas, muchos desniveles y casi sin notarse por los árboles y plantas, una cordillera que podria terminar en lo que habian encontrado antes: el acantilado.

Atardecia, asi que ellos volvieron a la playa y encendieron la fogata de nuevo y asaron unos peces. Tomaban agua de cocos y se quedaron ahí, sentados descansando de su día.

* * *

Ya era de noche, y permanecían quietos a la orilla de la playa.

-Extraño mi musica.- le dijo Rukia

-Yo tambien.- le contestó Ichigo; Rukia comenzó a tararear una canción. Ichigo reconoció la canción y... comenzó a cantarla.

-"_Ultimamente no he podido dormir, soñando sobre las cosas que podriamos ser..."- _Rukia lo miraba perpleja, jamás pensó que Ichigo se sabria su canción favorita. Ichigo la animaba a cantar, haciendole señas con las manos.

-"Estaremos contando estrellas, si, contaremos estrellas..."- mientras ella cantaba Ichigo se puso de pie, extendiendole la mano para que se levantara, a la vez que cantaban, Rukia sorprendida aún mas de la accion de Ichigo, que tarareaba la melodia de la canción.

_-"Todo lo que me mata, me hace sentir vivo..." -_Ichigo lo cantó decidido, y Rukia tiró una carcajada.

Ambos se sentian vivos, mientras bailaban libremente al lado de la fogata. El sentimiento de desesperacion por irse de ahí habia desaparecido, la angustia, la espera, no era nada, todo lo que habia vivido el primer dia ahi; parecia ser consumido y renovado por los dos dias, que tenia conviviendo con Rukia Kuchiki.

Y sin pensar en nada más, la beso.


	7. Aprovechando la Situación

**Hola gomen por tardarme unos dias, **

**pero mas vale un poquito tarde que nunca,**

**disfruten la lectura, y espero provocarles la imaginacion de ahora en adelante.**

**(Por cierto, lo que esta en cursiva, es un flashback, continuacion del cap anterior)**

**Gracias a quienes lo leen y no olviden dejarme sus reviews. **

**Nos estamos leyendo :D**

* * *

Rukia caminaba detrás de Ichigo, no había notado que tan alto era y como era su complexión. Se tocaba los labios. En la noche anterior Ichigo la habia besado, era algo que no comprendia.

_Se escuchaba el sonido de las olas y en el viento estaba el aroma salado. La luna y las estrellas iluminaban el lugar. Sus labios se encontraban juntos, no hubo respuesta de parte de Rukia. En un instante se separó de ella, dejandola sin entender lo que habia ocurrido._

_-Me voy a dormir, lo siento.- dijo Ichigo acostandose afuera de la choza._

_-B-bu-buenas noches- Rukia tartamudeo cobrando conciencia._

_Rukia hizo lo mismo, se acostó y trató de dormirse lo mas rapido posible._

_A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron en silencio. Ichigo evitaba la mirada de Rukia, y cada vez que ella, se descuidaba o miraba hacia otro lado el aprovechaba para verla._

_-Hoy exploraremos más allá del manglar que hallaste- le dijo Ichigo serio._

_-Esta bien.- Rukia le respondio nerviosamente._

Ahora por lo sucedido marcaba la distancia entre Ichigo y ella, de no ser por el beso, no hubiera sido consiente de lo atractivo que es. Y el la evitaba, despues de abrir una tentadora via de escape.

Ichigo se subió a una de las raices de un árbol, y le dió la mano a Rukia para ayudarla a subir; ambos se miraron a los ojos al sentir el contacto de su piel. Habia electricidad pura alrededor de ellos.

Equilibrandose para no caerse avanzaron hasta llegar a unas rocas. Tratando se subir una roca enorme a orilla del rio, Ichigo no aguanto mas.

-Siento haberte besado ayer, pero me deje llevar. Si quieres odiarme puedes hacerlo.

Rukia lo miro con atención. Estaba nervioso, se rascaba la cabeza y movia su pie con desesperació.

-En realidad, no me molesto o algo asi- le contesto murmurando y bajando su mirada avergonzada.

-Es en serio?- le pregunto no creyendo lo que acababa de oir.

-S-Si.

Tan pronto como dijo el si, Ichigo la beso de nuevo y ella correspondio apasionadamente. Los labios de Ichigo devoraban a los de Rukia, habia esperado demasiado tiempo por ellos; tomando su cabeza, la atrajo a el mas cerca y le introdujo su lengua.

La lengua de Ichigo era caliente y encontrandose con la de Rukia, quien habia pasado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el. Las manos de Ichigo bajaron a las caderas de Rukia y se pasaron al trasero y lo apreto. Rukia dejo salir un gemido al sentir el apriete de Ichigo.

Ichigo acaricio la entrepierna de Rukia y al acercarse mas a ella, podia sentir en su vientre la ereccion de Ichigo, sin dejar de besarse, Ichigo iba introduciendo su mano para acariciar la piel desnuda de Rukia.

Rukia le facilito el acceso a la mano de Ichigo desabrochandose los shorts que vestia y bajandoselos. Los dedos largos de Ichigo se introdujeon acariciando el clitoris y Rukia gimio de nuevo, al sentir ese placer.

Ichigo se preparaba para penetrarla, pero en seco se detuvo.

-No tengo condones.- le dijo apartandose de ella.

Rukia se quedo en shock, estaba lista para tener sexo con el, y asi como si nada Ichigo habia detenido todo. Vió como el caminaba de regreso en silencio y ella no le dijo nada.

Podría romper el silencio en ese momento y decirle que podian tener sexo, ya que ella era de las que usaba la inyeccion anticonceptiva. A paso veloz Ichigo salio de ahi, y fue hacia la playa.

-Ichigo.- Rukia le llamó. Pero el siguió caminando, quiza faltaban unos diez metros o más para llegar a donde estaban sus maletas.

-Ichigo!. -esta vez le gritó.

-Que?!- le contestó mientras caminaba hacia las maletas.

-Espera tengo algo que decirte.- le dijo corriendo hacia el para alcanzarlo.

-Que! Anda dime- dijo apurandola.

-Anticonceptiva...inyeccion...-dijo Rukia apenas audible

-Que?

-Hace un mes me aplique la inyeccion anticonceptiva...- en voz baja y sonrojada.-puedo tener sexo por unos 3 meses mas, sin preocupaciones.

-En serio?- le preguntó Ichigo tomandola de los hombros. Rukia no dijo nada esta vez y solo asintió.

Ichigo en reaccion volvio a besarla, desesperada y apasionadamente. La frustracion que habia sentido hacia unos minutos, lo hacia sentirse urgido, necesitado. Acariciaba a Rukia con locura, quien por su parte trataba de quitarse la ropa, dejandola caer, sobre la arena caliente de la playa.

Ambos cayeron de rodillas, Ichigo recostó a Rukia sobre la arena, acomodándose entre sus piernas. El agua llegaba a sus pies, mojandolos. Rukia besaba y lamía una oreja de Ichigo y mordisqueando el lobulo, el gruñó.

Ichigo se detuvó nuevamente; ella lo miraba sorprendida de nuevo, sus ojos violetas recorrian el rostro de Ichigo.

-Estas segura?

-Si, si lo estoy.

Tan pronto dijo esas palabras, las manos de Ichigo descendieron a la parte inferior de Rukia, y la acarició por encima del pantie. Rukia exhaló con placer.

-Estas muy mojada.

-Tu me tienes así. - le contestó mordiendose un labio.

Ichigo rió y le mordio los labios e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Rukia y dedos en su intimidad. Separandose brevemente para retomar aliento.

Lamiendo el pequeño y fragil cuerpo de Rukia, del menton hasta los pechos y descendiento lentamente por el abdomen, movio sus manos para jugar con los pezones y succionarlos suavemente.

El sudor de Rukia le parecia una delicia, combinado con la sal del mar; parecia que iba a enloquecer, se desabrochó el pantalon y dejo salir su miembro latiente y caliente. Deshaciendose del panti de Rukia, rozó su miembro con el sexo de la chica.

-Ahmm~ - un gemido se escapó de la boca de ella.

-Te lastimé?

-N-no-le respondio sin aliento,- yo, ya por favor.

Rukia no aguantaba la tortura que Ichigo le proveia, la tenia exitada, todos sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel, y acariciandola asi, la volvia loca, su cuerpo gritaba por mas, su respiracion le faltaba por la excitacion al imaginar cual seria el siguiente moviento de Ichigo.

Trataba de mantener un control en su cuerpo, cuando sintio una punzante y llenadora sensación.

-Wow, que estrecha estas.- le dijo Ichigo al invadir a Rukia.

-Ajá.- la sensacion de llenura, le provocaba que no pudiera articular palabra alguna.

Ichigo comenzó a moverse; la sensacion de calidez dentro de Rukia le era magnifica, nada que ver a comparacion de usar los molestos condones. Asi que fue moviendose lento y luego mas rapido; Rukia lo abrazó con sus piernas y el comenzó a embestirla con mas fuerza. Besaba y chupaba sus pezones y los apretaba.

La voz de Rukia comenzaba a escucharse mas fuerte y se cubrió la boca; Ichigo se acomodó para una penetración mas profunda y le quitó la mano de su boca.

-Grita lo que quieras, nadie puede oirte, solo yo.

-I-Ichigo~ espera, si sigues así terminare en cualquier momento.

Ichigo desobedeció a la orden de Rukia, y continuó embistiendola más duro; comenzó a sentir que Rukia se estremecia alrededor de el; y en unos instantes ella llegó al orgasmo. Tomando las piernas de Rukia, se apoyó en ellas y comenzó a embestir con fuerza hasta que el mismo llegó al orgasmo dentro de ella.

Soltando las piernas, cayó sobre ella y se miraron un momento, mientras respiraban. Tragando saliva Ichigo, se quitó de sobre ella y quedó tendido en la arena.

-Eso fue intenso- dijo Rukia riendo.

-Si que lo fue- Ichigo llevó su mano a la cabeza.

Rukia alcanzó sus panties, y poniendoselos de nuevo, se levantó y se encaminó hacia el mar.

-No vienes?- le sonrió a Ichigo coquetamente.

El solo se incorporó sonriendo y se pasó una mano por su cuello.

En definitiva, la chica lo excitaba como ninguna otra lo habia hecho antes, y lo disfrutaria todo el tiempo que duraran atrapados en la isla.


	8. Conociendo a un Extraño

**Hola como estan? Disculpen la tardanza, el trabajo me ha estado matando y no me deja ser **

**Espero les guste este cap, y disfruten la lectura.**

**Gracias por los reviews :**

***Fic Jun Kimi: eue yo sabia que te iba a gustar **

***Bere-lel.**

***Al guest (me encantaria saber tu nombre, dejalo en el review si puedes ;D)**

***Misel Kuchiki, gomen por la trolleada :v**

***Ichigo Vizardo? 7u7 se pondra mas sexy **

**No olviden dejarme sus reviews y gomen por tardarme (de nuevo u.u)**

* * *

Era tarde y el sol se ponía. Ambos se encontraban descansando tirados en la playa. Ichigo se acomodó para ver a Rukia, quien yacia boca abajo y le mostraba su trasero, aun con los panties puestos y solo eso.

-Deja de verme el trasero.- le comentó la chica.

-Es uno muy lindo. - Ichigo rio al contestarle.

-Ah~- Rukia comenzó a incorporarse.- iré a darme un baño, estoy toda pegajosa y no quiero tener arena molestandome.

-Te acompaño?- le dijo Ichigo de manera seductora.

Rukia solo asintió y le sonrió; caminando hacia las maletas, se aparto de Ichigo, quien llegando a lado de ella se incorporó para buscar ropa.

-De donde pensabas sacar los condones? Estamos en una isla desierta...-le preguntó Rukia burlonamente.

-Ehm, pues verás...- Ichigo abrio la mochila y le mostró los condones que tenia.

La cara de Rukia se puso roja, su ceño se frunció y lo miró con desprecio.

-Eres un maldito idiota, lo tenias planeado ya?- le gritó aventandole arena. Ichigo se quedó atonito despues de la reaccion de Rukia; quiza debio explicarle antes que los habia encontrado.

* * *

Rukia caminaba hacia el rio, molesta con Ichigo, se sentía usada, sucia. Jamas pensó que algo tan placentero, podria haber sido parte de un plan. Y que hubiera pasado si se negaba. La hubiera violado?

Llegando al río, lo único que pudo hacer es meterse al agua, y deseo ahogarse por el , por un momento se sintió como una chica de preparatoria que fue usada. Ichigo habia llegado al rio y no veia a Rukia por ninguna parte.

Rukia salio a flote, para tomar aire, y lo vio de pie, desesperado buscandola entre el agua. Su mirada se mantuvo fija en el, hasta que el la notó.

-Rukia- le dijo lo mas calmado posiblemente.

-Que quieres?- le contestó de mala gana.

-Oye, lo siento mucho, debi explicarte que...

-Lo tenias planeado? -Rukia lo interrumpió bruscamente.

-Que? NO!- exclamó Ichigo.- como iba a planear eso? Ademas tu fuiste la que los encontró.

-Que yo los encontré? Estas loco?

-Cuando hallaste las maletas, ahi venian los condones...-Rukia callo por un instante, pensando en las palabras de Ichigo- Me perdonas?- le pregunto el chico.

-Te perdono- le contesto mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Ichigo sonrio al escuchar las palabras de la chica, y se zambulló en el rio.

-Que haces?- le pregunto Rukia extrañada.

-Me bañare contigo.

-Que pero por que?

-Para platicar un rato contigo, es lo justo no crees?.

-Justo? No crees que ya es demasiado tarde?

-Nunca es demasiado tarde para conocer a alguien.

-Quieres saber de mi?- le pregunto aun más extrañada.

-Claro que si.- le dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Ichigo se acerco a ella, indicandole que se sentara en una parte donde la corriente era baja. Ella obedeció y observo como Ichigo la atraia hacia el y acomodandola entre sus piernas comenzó a mojar su espalda.

-Que haces?- le dijo la chica volteandose hacia el.

-Te lavare la espalda.- le dijo al ver su espalda, blanca, perfecta, la linea en su espalda le tentaba a ser seguida, terminando en el nacimiento de sus nalgas, que estando posadas en sus piernas, la sensacion se volvia tentadora y la vista lo era aun mas.

-Ichigo?- Rukia lo llamaba suavemente, ya que se habia perdido por unos minutos.

-Eh?

-El jabon, - le mostró que lo tenia en mano y el rapidamente lo tomó.

-Ah si, gracias.

Tallando su espalda, Ichigo permanecio en silencio. Esperaba que Rukia no se moviera mucho, asi que trataba de mantener el control con sus manos.

-Cuentame de tu pasado.- le pregunto recordando que ella, habia sido pobre antes.

-De mi pasado? - Rukia contesto en un tono melancolico.

-Si.- Ichigo le afirmo.

-Pues...-dijo Rukia tragando saliva- yo soy adoptada.

-En serio?- Ichigo exclamo con burla y ella lo volteo a verlo.

-Ya no diré nada, lo prometo- dijo asustado de su semblante.

-Como ya sabes vivi en una de las zonas mas pobres de Japón, no se que fue de mis papas y mi hermana me dejo abandonada.

Ichigo escucho las dolorosas palabras de Rukia, quien a diferencia de el, no habia tenido una familia en su vida, hasta que fue adoptada, y Rukia siguió su relato:

-Vivia como podia, e incluso a veces trabajaba en los sembradios de arroz por algo de comida, la abuela- Ichigo notó el cambio de tono de voz, al mencionar a esa mujer- ella era buena conmigo y los demas. Cuando tenia unos 9 años conocí a Renji y hemos estado juntos desde entonces...

Algo amargo exploto en su persona, ella habia aguantado por años al tipo que le habia gritado en el aeropuerto; sin duda ella le amaba y mucho.

-Y con esfuerzo, ambos ingresamos a la preparatoria y fue allí cuando me adoptaron.

Ichigo permaneció en silencio. Rukia lentamente se volteo hacia el, y le sonrió.

Sus ojos se veían tristes, casi a puento de llorar; pero a un sonreia y eso lo conmovio.

-No me vas a contar de ti?- le preguntó la chica con la voz normalizada.

-Si- le contesta Ichigo pensante.

Ichigo penso en un instante como habia sido su vida. La falta de su madre, la calidez de sus hermanas y el apoyo de su padre; habia tenido una buena vida a comparacion de ella. Pero aun asi, habia tristeza en su persona.

-Ah, no quieres preguntar algo?- le pregunto a Rukia, pues no sabia que decirle.

-Tienes hermanos?- le dijo sin pensarlo.

-Dos hermanas menores, son gemelas.

-Oh en serio! Ah de ser genial, son espejo?, piensan lo mismo, termina una la oracion de la otra?

Ichigo sonrio al ver como rapidamente dejo su melancolia atrás, sus ojos violetas brillaban una vez mas y ese mechon sobre su rostro la hacia verse encantadora.

-Y que hace tu papa?- Rukia siguio preguntando.

-Tiene una pequeña clinica. Es medico.

-Oh... y tu mama?

-Mama...- a Ichigo le dolio al pensar en su madre.

-Ichigo?- los ojos violetas lo miraban insistentemente.

-Ella... ella murio en un accidente.

-Ichigo, lo siento yo...

-Lo hizo para salvarme- dijo serio- fue mi culpa.

-Cuantos años tenias?.-

-5, tenia 5 años.-trataba de sofocar un sollozo, mientras dejaba salir las palabras.

Rukia no supo que decir, solo lo abrazo con fuerza. Y el sorprendido correspondio ese abrazo, que le parecio tan calido y tan protector... para venir de una extraña.


	9. La Tormenta (Parte 1)

**Muchas gracias por leer la este fic, **

**y gomen por tardarme pero el trabajo lo eh tenido algo pesadito esta semana,**

**si la que sigue va bien, actualizare mas rapido :D**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y a los que siguen la historia aunque no me dejen nada XS**

* * *

El aire se sentía más húmedo y frio que de costumbre, las olas se escuchaban rugir con mas fuerza. De repente una sensación calida rodeo su cuerpo, y finalmente cayo dormido.

Agua, se sentía mojado, y frio en sus pies. Abriendo sus ojos Ichigo vio todo oscuro. Estaba lloviendo, el mar se veia turbio y su pequeña choza parecia fragil con el viento que corria fuermtemente.

Mirando a su lado, vio que Rukia lo estaba abrazando. Su pequeño rostro estaba escondido en su torso y su traseo acunado lejos de el. Lentamente se soltó del agarre de la chica y sentandose, disfruto de la vista que ella le proveia; en un momento miro hacia otro lado, hacia el mar y vio que llovia sin cesar.

Suavemente puso la mano sobre el hombro de Rukia y comenzó a moverla para despertarla. Ella no despertó solo murmuró injurias intendibles que le robaron una sonrisa, pues le parecia linda.

-No, 5 minutos más, Nii-sama~

La risa se le borró al instante. A quien llamaba ella en su sueño; su hermano? NO, no era su hermano de sangre, era adoptivo; tan importante era el para ella que lo llamaba en sus sueños.

Los pensamientos nacientes causanban un desagrado en Ichigo, mientras mas lo pensaba, mas desagradable era. Como seria el tipo a quien ella llamaba? Lo amaba? Quizá lo suficiente como para terminar una relación de años con el tal Renji ese.

Aun su mano estaba sobre su hombro, comenzó a moverla mas brusco hasta que por fin se despertó.

-Ya desperté, ya desperté- dijo Rukia aun soñolienta.

-Esta lloviendo.-Ichigo le dijo cortante, sin que ella pudiera decir otra cosa.

-Oh, y que haremos?- le pregunto, tallandose los ojos.

-Tan pronto cese la lluvia, buscar otro refugio, por si empeora el clima.

-Me parece bien.

* * *

Sentados dentro de su mini refugio, batallaban para que no se les derribara, la lluvia aun seguía y el viento era mas fuerte.

-Que clima mas desagradable.-Ichigo reclamaba.

-Estamos en una isla tropical, en mar abierto, es normal...creo.

-Siempre eres asi de sabelotodo?

-Solo con lo que me gusta- dijo con orgullo.

Ichigo dejo pasar su mal humor, no sabia si era por el clima o por que ella habia mencionando a su "Nii-sama" en sueños, pero verla sonreir orgullosamente, le divertía.

-Que? Siempre eres asi de amargado?

-No soy amargado!-

-Si claro,- Rukia entrecerró sus ojos burlandose de él.

* * *

La lluvia por fin habia terminado, pero aun estaban las nubes negras sobre ellos. Tan pronto como pudieron salieron y buscaron algo para comer y despues se dirigieron hacia el rio; buscarian la naciente de este, ya que Ichigo estaba seguro de que, de alguna manera, se conectaba con el acantilado.

Llegando al rio, notaron que este habia crecido un poco por la lluvia. El lodo les hacia mas dificil caminar y Rukia peleaba con los bichitos que habia en el aire.

-Deja de manotear, me pones nervioso.

-Como a ti no te molestan los bichos!- dijo manoteando con fuerza.

Caminaron aun mas lejos y encontraron lo que Ichigo esperaba. Rio arriba se encontraba una cascada, que siendo no muy alta, dejaba ver una cordillera que se extendia hacia el mismo lado del acantilado, elevandose.

Ichigo se dirigio hacia la pared de piedra. Rukia por su parte, mientras observaba a su alrededor, notó un hueco, como si fuera un pequeño pasadizo.

-Rukia.- Ichigo le llamó distrayendola.

-Que?- dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse hacia el.

-Mira- le dijo señalandole una cueva.- de seguro podemos resguardarnos allí.

-Crees que sea seguro?

-Tenemos que ir a ver.

-Claro.

Ichigo comenzó a subir hacia donde estaba la entrada de la cueva, su elevacion no pasaria a mas de 2 metros. Asi que sacando su cuchillo, lo empuñó poniendose en guardia.

-Espera a que yo salga, no hagas nada tonto. OK?

-Nada tonto? que dia- la mirada de Ichigo parecia fulminarla- ok. - agachó su cabeza, ante la atemorizante mirada de Ichigo.

Ichigo se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva, era oscura y avanzando lentamente, dio un grito; no hubo respuesta. Siguio caminando y encontró solo rocas dentro de ella, nada especial. Observando mas a detalle, escuchó que habia agua corriendo. Pero era lo suficientemente grande como para que ellos dos, y las maletas estuvieran sin ningun problema.

Era hora de regresar con Rukia, y le diria de lo acababa de ver. Bajo con cuidado y vio a la chica montando guardia, al verlo regresar una gran sonrisa nació en su rostro. Sin duda la chica se sentía agusto de estar en su presencia, y a el le comenzaba a gustar la compañia de ella, mejor cosa no le podia haber pasado.

-Y que tal?- la ansiedad de Rukia se anticipo.

-Es perfecta, podemos estar ahi para resguardarnos de la lluvia.- Ichigo le contestó, mientras caminaba de regreso a la playa.

-A donde vas?-Rukia le preguntó mientras le seguía.

-Por las maletas, sera mejor que nos apuremos antes de que la lluvia comience de nuevo.

Rukia lo miró y lo siguó, ambos llegaron de regreso a la playa, donde el aire corria mas fuerte y habia desecho parte de la choza.

* * *

Ichigo tomó las maletas y Rukia el bolso y la mochila, y regresaron hacia la cueva. Llegando a ella, Ichigo miro hacia donde se elevaba, y encontro una manera de subir.

-Subamos, y veamos como se ve la isla desde arriba.

-Suena como un plan- le contesto sonriendo.

* * *

Entrando, dejaron las maletas ahí, y se miraron con una armonia que parecia practicada por años, salieron de la cueva.

-Eres buena trepando, vamos sube- le dijo Ichigo ordenandole.

-Por que tengo que ir yo primero?. Rukia resongó.

-Por que si te caes, te atrapare.- le respondio Ichigo muy seguro.

-Lo dices porque quieres ver mi trasero...verdad?

Ichigo no dijo nada, solo sonrio ampliamente.

-Lo sabía estupido pervertido...

-Es tu culpa.

-Mi culpa?

-Esos jeans estan muy ceñidos.

-Ah este...- Rukia no supo mas que decir y se puso roja como tomate.

-Vamos, comienza a subir.- Ichigo le da una nalgada.

-Ichigo!- la cara de Rukia expresaba asombro, y verguenza. Sin decir nada mas, comenzó a trepar el arbol.

* * *

Llegando a la parte de arriba del arbol, Rukia con cuidado, bajo de el, en lo que era la parte de la cordillera. Avanzando un poco le dejó espacio a Ichigo para que llegara hacia ella, cuando lo hizo ambos caminaron a la parte mas elevada de esta.

-Ichigo, no camines tan a la orilla, llovio y te puedes caer.

-No pasa nada, es mas ni voy caminando tan cerca de la orilla.

Rukia lo miro preocupado, pero tenia razon, iba caminando a una distancia considerable. Entre las ramas y arbustos que habia ahi, las piedras aparecian haciendola tropezar.

-Ten cuidado, no te vayas a lastimar un pie. -Ichigo le dijo suave y preocupadamente.

-Si esta bien.

* * *

En la cima del acantilado pudieron ver una gran parte de la isla, palmas, arboles y demas vegetacion cubria la mayoria, y notando un punto mas alto en la isla, que en parte le bloqueaba la vista para divisar que tan grande era.

-Debemos ir hacia ese lado.- le dijo Ichigo señalando el otro lado.

-Oh comenzó a llover.- Rukia extendia sus manos acaparando las gotas de lluvia.

Ambos corrieron para descender. Tenian que apurarse, para no correr peligro al bajar el arbol y lastimarse. Ichigo al poner su pie, sintio que el suelo se venia abajo y cayó por un lado.

-Ichigo!- Rukia grito y corrio hacia el, sosteniendolo de una mano trato de elevarlo, pero no podia.

-Rukia, te puedes caer tu tambien.

-No me importa, no te dejare caer. - Ichigo abrió aun mas sus ojos por la sorpresa de las palabras de la chica,observandola; su cabello corto y mojado, sus ojos que destilaban determinacion por salvarle; no tendria fuerza para discutir con ella, solo confiaria en que ella lo ayudaria.

Rukia noto un desnivel, lo suficientemente ancho para que Ichigo estuviera de pie ahi, agarrandolo con mas fuerza y deteniendose, para no caer con el comenzó a balancearlo.

-Rukia, que haces? Caeras conmigo si no me sueltas...

-No lo haré, confia en mi- le suplicaba casi llorando, por el tono de su voz. Ichigo solo trago saliva y asintió.- Un poco mas allá, hay un desnivel que podemos usar, mientras veo como subirte de nuevo, te parece?

-Si.

Ichigo comenzó a balancearse y en un momento, Rukia lo soltó y el cayó en donde ella le habia dicho. El asustado, trato de mantener el equilibrio para no caer y le sonrio. Rukia al instante desapareció. Lo habia dejado ahi sin decirle, así que la espero, ya que no tenia a donde ir. Ansioso en su espera, la queria llamar, pero no sabia que tan lejos se encontraba de ella.

-Ichigo!- Rukia habia vuelto por el...


	10. La Tormenta (Parte 2)

**Hola, gracias por su paciencia y disculpen la tardanza u.u**

**Disfruten la lectura, y no olviden dejarme sus reviews :D**

* * *

Rukia lanzó unas lianas e Ichigo mirandola raro la tomo dudando.

-La amarre a una piedra, tomala por favor.- le suplicó. Ichigo obedeció y comenzó a escalar. Mientras subía pensaba en lo genial que era Rukia, su determinacion por salvarlo era enorme, tanto que no le importó ponerse en peligro. Realmente la chica era algo.

Ya arriba, de vuelta con ella, se quedó en el suelo; Rukia lo abrazó agradeciendo al cielo porque Ichigo estaba bien. Ichigo volvió a sentirse confundido y le devolvió el abrazo.

Bajando el arbol de regreso a la cueva, la lluvia seguía y ellos empapados se mantuvieron en silencio.

-De donde sacaste las lianas? - Ichigó le dijo interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Ah, de un árbol, buscaba una rama o algo asi, y las vi... -Ichigo miraba a Rukia intensamente mientras ella le explicaba como habia encontrado las lianas.

-Por que lo hiciste? Podías haber caido conmigo?

-No lo sé, ademas tu salvaste mi vida primero, yo solo reaccioné.

Ichigo sintio decepcion en su pecho por una razon que desconocia. La chica solo lo salvo porque se lo debia, no porque le importara. Con su nube de pensamientos se adentro en la cueva y se sentó en un rincón.

Rukia comenzó a quitarse la ropa, la cual estaba empapada y ella temblaba por el frio que tenia.

-Ichigo deberias cambiarte o pescaras un resfriado!- Rukia le decia mientras sostenia una prenda de ropa seca.

-Si, si ya voy- le contestó mirandola. La vista que tenia de la chica era estupenda, aunque estaba semi desnuda, solo en ropa interior parecia provocarlo.

-De-deja de verme asi!- Rukia se sonrojaba.

-Como te miro?- le preguntaba Ichigo olvidandose de su molestia anterior.

-Así, muy...- las palabras no salian de su boca.

-Muy?- Ichigo reia acercandose seductoramente hacia ella.

-Pervertido, solo piensas en e-eso...- le dijo mientras ella estaba roja como un tomate y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eso que?- divertido le pregunto, fingiendo inocencia.- Te refieres a sexo?

-Si, me refiero a sexo.

-Y que tiene de malo? Eres hermosa. - Extendio su mano para acariciar su cabello mojado.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron a la par, y su boca se abrió expresando sorpresa. La mano de Ichigo acaricio su rostro y con el pulgar acaricio sus labios.

-Debes terminar de vestirte...o te dara el resfriado a ti tambien.- le sugirió decepcionado.

-Ok. Tienes razón. - le contestó alejandose de ahí, y se cambio de ropa.

Ichigo en su parte hizo lo mismo que ella, y al terminar se sentó a su lado a ver como la lluvia caia sin cesar. Se encontraba aburrido, encerrado y en su mente muchas cosas estaban dando vuelta.

La sensacion de calidez que ella le dió al abrazarlo la primera vez, los celos de escuchar que en sus sueños ella llamaba a otro hombre, y el que solo lo salvó porque se lo debía.

Lo que más le molestaba, era lo que menos debía importarle...¿Cómo era su hermano, por que ella lo llamaba en sus sueños?

-Tengo hambre- dijo Rukia suavemente, casi inaudible.

-Ya somos dos.- Ichigo replico sin fuerza en su voz.

-Que haremos? Aun no deja de llover.

Tan pronto como cesó la lluvia, ambos salieron y fueron por unos mangos. De regreso en la cueva, los comieron y la lluvia volvió...

-La lluvia no para. Lloverá toda la noche.- Ichigo le informaba a Rukia.

-Si, espero que mañana este mejor el clima. Ichigo, puedo dormir a tu lado?- Rukia preguntaba timidamente.

Ichigo la miró confundido, ya que, habian dormido juntos e incluso habian tenido sexo, ahora no entendia porque la reaccion tan tímida de la chica. No lograba comprenderle del todo.

-Si, supongo.- No cuestionaria sus razones, solo disfrutaria la cercania y si tenia suerte...

-Gracias. -Sus ojos violetas resaltaban en la luz que menguaba, apartándose de el tomo unas predas de ropa y las acamodó en el suelo para hacer una pequeña cama.

Ichigo se acercó a ella y se recostó a su lado, y se dió cuenta del porque de la petición tan extraña. Rukia tenia frío y temblaba levemente. Ella se acostó a su lado y se mantuvo boca arriba y sin hacer un movimiento; Ichigo se levantó un poco y ella lo miró.

-Recuéstate sobre mi brazo, si no tu cabeza dolerá.- le dijo mientras extendia su brazo hacia ella. Y así hizo ella. Por la poca luz que habia, se dió cuenta de que ella cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir. La respiración de Rukia se había tranquilizado y dormía plácidamente. Ichigo la observaba con atención...

-Gracias por salvarme- le dio un beso en su frente y después de un rato, el cayó dormido.

* * *

La luz brillante se filtraba en la cueva, y el sonido del cantar de las aves era intenso. El viento soplaba fresco. Ichigo se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, y cuando estuvo satisfecho despertó. Rukia no estaba, el se encontraba solo, de golpe se incorporó y observó que ella estaba de pie, con mangos para el desayuno.

-Oh, Ichigo, buenos dias!- le dijo emocionada.

-Buenos dias, - le dijo soñoliento.

-Traje algunos mangos...para el desayuno.

-Gracias.

-Volvemos la playa?

-Si, o al menos un rato.

-Un rato?

-Me parece mas seguro dormir aquí.

-Bueno eso si...

-Iré a pescar, mientras tu puedes conseguir algo de leña seca.

-Me parece bien.

Ambos comieron los mangos; al acabarlos, caminaron rumbo hacia la playa y cerca del río se separaron.

* * *

Ichigo se marchó sin decir mucho; camino hacia la playa y miró el lugar. Parecía que nunca habían estado ahi, a excepción de la mini choza que se encontraba caida. Sentadose en la playa pensó en todas las cosas que le habian pasado en esos dias.

Su vida habia tenido un cambio drástico. Habia perdido la oportunidad de mejorar en su empleo, habia dejado a su familia y quizá lo hacían muerto; esto era lo que mas le dolía.

Su novia... ni si quiera se habia acordado de ella, hasta que comenzó a recordar toda su vida; no la extrañaba, no teniendo a semejante chica a su lado. Cualquier idiota le diria que es un estupido por preferir a la otra chica en lugar de su novia, pero quien podia negarse a ella? Le resultaba encantadora, seductora, sorprendente y muy adictiva.

Poniendose en pie, se quitó la playera que traia puesta y sacó de su bolsa los anzuelos que dias antes habia hecho con Rukia, y se dentro al mar para pescar algo.

* * *

Rukia por su parte recogia ramas y cortezas secas para poder hacer una fogata mas tarde. Caminaba lento y miraba distraida a su alrededor, le parecia un dia hermoso y perdiendose en su labor iba y venia de la cueva.

Caminando mas rumbo hacia el rio, camino por un desnivel y pensó que era parte del rio, y mirando mas hacia donde era su nacimiento, observó algo que le parecía un túnel. El tiempo habia pasado y no se habia percatado de que se había nublado.

* * *

Dejando los cocos caer, Ichigo se bajó cuidadosamente de la palma y miró que el mar se había enfurecido, asi que tomando los peces y los cocos se marchó de nuevo hacia la cueva. Llegando a la cueva, vió que Rukia habia juntado unos mangos y unos cuantos pocos de leña, y se sentó a esperarla.

Rukia escuchó un sonido como si fuera el de un avión o algo similar, seguido de un estruendo, instintivamente volteo en la direccion de donde provenia el sonido y vió la lluvia en forma de cortina y una corriente de agua venia hacia ella, sorprendida dejó caer las ramas que traia en sus brazos y corrió hacia unos troncos que se encontraban caidos.

Impulsándose dio un saltó y se sostuvo en uno de ellos, y cuando trató de elevarse no pudo porque su pie quedó atorado y la corriente la empujaba con violencia, la lluvia caia mas fuerte y ella trataba de mantenerse a flote; el cielo oscurecia por completo, y la angustia de Rukia comenzaba a crecer en ella al igual que la corriente de agua; luchado por zafarse y no lograrlo, le hacia pensar que moriría ahogada.

* * *

Los truenos eran fuertes al igual que el viento movía y doblaba los arboles sin piedad. Ichigo preocupado yacia sentado esperando que Rukia volviera, la lluvia torrencial y el viento, hacian una tormenta violenta; desesperado salió al encuentro de la chica sabiendo que de seguro, algo malo le había pasado.

Un relampago cayó y Rukia gritó asustada, se sentía cansada de luchar para mantenerse a flote. Los fuertes truenos ahogaban el sonido de sus gritos, y en un momento de silencio escuchó una voz...

-Rukia!

Rukia abrió sus ojos y sintió felicidad en su corazón y pesar también, al razonar que Ichigo tendria que auxiliarla de algun modo. Ichigo al verla, accionó rapidamente y se subió al tronco y le dio la mano para ayudarla a salir.

-No puedo salir, mi pie se atoró- le dijo Rukia casi llorando.

-No te preocupes, te sacaré.

-Ichigo te puedes lastimar.

-No me importa!- le gritó desesperado mientras se lanzaba al agua, que pretendia arrastarlo con fuerza.

Sosteniendose de Rukia, trató de sacarla del agua, pero no tuvo exito, sin pensarlo se zambulló en el agua para liberar su pie. Pasaron los segundos pero a Rukia le parecieron eternos, temía que algo le pasara a Ichigo por su culpa y si de ser así se odiaria a si misma por ello.

-Ichigo?- dijo apenas audible...-Ichigo- lo llamó con mas determinación...-Ichigó!

-Que?-dijo saliendo del agua y subiendose al tronco.

Rukia solo rió de verlo a salvo y él, tendiendole la mano nuevamente la sacó del agua. Poniendola a salvo, le preguntó si no tenia algun tipo de herida, Rukia lo negó y en forma de seña se dispuso a caminar, y viendo que ella no lo seguía se regresó a ella.

-Mi pie...me duele.- le dijo apenada.

-Ah- Ichigo suspiró y se agachó- vamos sube.

-No!- un relampago ilumino el oscuro cielo y le permitio a Ichigo ver el sonrojado rostro de Rukia.

-Por que no?

-No soy una chica de secundaria, eso no es apropiado.

-Sube, o te llevo a la fuerza...-Ichigo le ordenó.

-Esta bien- Rukia aceptó de mala gana.

* * *

Llegando a la cueva, ambos permanecian en silencio; Ichigo la bajó en un lugar y se dió cuenta de que titireteaba del frio, la tormenta habia empeorado y la temperatura habia descendido. Rukia se acercó a la fogata que Ichigo habia dejado encendida antes de salir a buscarla, para entrar en calor.

-Necesitas quitarte esa ropa.- Ichigo se agachó en frente de ella, Rukia solo lo observaba atentamente y sin decir nada, asintió.

Ichigo comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa que llevaba ese dia y ella solo miraba su rostro, hipnotizada por el, pasó una mano acariciando sus mejillas.

-Gracias. - al terminar de decirle le dió un dulce beso en los labios.

Ichigo no pudo refrenarse al sentir la suavidad de los labio de Rukia, la habia esperado todo el dia, por alguna razón necesitaba reencontrarse con ella, asi que besandola con el mismo cuidado que lo hizo ella, deslizo su blusa, quitandosela por completo.

Los bellos y pequeños pechos de Rukia estaban a la vista, y tenia los pezones duros; suavemente los acarició mientras continuaba besandola. Deteniendose un momento, se quitó su playera, Rukia sonrió apenada y se quitó la demás ropa, haciendo una mueca de dolor al mover su pie.

-Te duele mucho?- le pregunto Ichigo al ver su reacción.

-No, no me duele tanto- extendió su mano haciendo una seña de que viniera hacia ella.

Ichigo obedeció, no dudaria a la orden dada por ella; abrazandola la beso con vehemencia, acariciandola con paciencia, hasta que sin tardar un momento mas, la penetró.


	11. El Comienzo del Paraíso

**Hola a todos l s lectores que siguen este fic.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y en especial por dejarme sus reviews a:**

***Zafir09: gracias :)**

***Misel-kuchiki: así son esos dos... espero emocionarte con el romance 7u7**

***Mitsuki Kuromo: no sabía que seguias, este fic, asi que disfrutalo con calma; y espero que te haya gustado el final del otro. **

**Ahora si, disfruten la lectura, y por favor dejen sus reviews :D**

* * *

El estar dentro de Rukia le parecia fantastico, moviendose lento, ambos lo hacian a la par, la conexión que habia entre ellos era inminente, ambos se miraban a los ojos, la respiracion agitada y los pequeños gemidos era lo unico que se escuchaba, el sonido de la tormenta, la lluvia, los truenos y el viento, parecian ser menores, como si no existieran.

Hipnotizados el uno con el otro, continuaron por un tiempo, hasta que Ichigo se detuvo.

-Por que te detienes?-Rukia le preguntaba sin entender.

-Esto...no es correcto.- Ichigo dijo suavemente.

-Y que importa? Solo somos tu y yo, aquí y quizas vivamos y muramos en esta isla. Para todo el mundo hemos de estar muertos.-Rukia le contesó con lo que realmente pensaba.

Ichigo la miró asombrado, lo que ella decía era cierto, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, ella le besó y acarició su rostro suavemente.

-No te detengas, sí?- le dijo sonriendole.

-Sí- al mismo tiempo empujo en ella una vez más.

Rukia sonrió del placer, echandose hacia atrás y dejó oir sus gemidos que resonaban en la cueva. Ambos continuaron a un buen ritmo, hasta que llegaron al orgasmo. Exhaustos se quedaron dormidos , abrazados.

* * *

Era de mañana, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, un haz de luz se posaba en la cara de Ichigo, despertandose, sonrió imaginando que habia sido un sueño placentero. Moviendo su brazo, descubrió que habia un peso sobre el y vió que era la cabeza de Rukia.

Ahí estaba ella, entrelazada con el, completamente desnuda; su piel blanca tenia unos raspones y el trazó lineas con sus dedos, mirando mas abajo vió el moreton en el pie de Rukia y se sintió feliz de haberla salvado. Ya no tenia dudas, se habia enamorado de ella en cuestion de días...pero ella lo estaría de él?

-Buenos días- un susurro llamó su atención.

-Buenos días- sonriente le plantó un beso en sus mejillas.

Vistiendose escasamente, se pararon en la entrada de la cueva y vieron el panorama que estaba ante sus ojos. Arboles destruidos, algunos doblados por la fiereza del viento. Lo unico que parecia estar intacto y a salvo de la tormenta, era donde ellos se encontraban.

-Salimos a darnos un baño?- Rukia le preguntaba seductoramente.

-Juntos o separados?- le contesto sonriente.

-Juntos, pero si no quieres, no te obligare. - poniendose de puntitas, le besó.

Apartandose, bajaron de la cueva y se encaminaron hacia el rio, en su camino encontraron árboles derrumbados que les tapaban el camino. Pasando los obstaculos, Ichigo le dio la mano a Rukia y ella delicadamente entrelazo la suya con la de él.

Ichigo se sonrojó ante aquella acción y para disimular su reaccion, miró hacia otro lado.

Por su parte, Rukia se sentia completa de alguna forma, feliz como nunca se habia sentido; e inocente y juguetonamente, comenzó a balancear su brazo.

-Te diviertes?- Ichigo le preguntaba.

-Ya le quitaste lo divertido- hizo una mueca molesta.

-Ah, ahora es mi culpa?- le dijo dandole un pequeño empujon.

Rukia lo miró con la boca abierta y lo empujó, Ichigo avanzó unos pasos y escapó de ella; enojada tomó algo de lodo y se lo aventó en la cara. Ichigo sorprendido de tener lodo en su pecho, se burló de ella y tomando lodo también se lo aventó en la cara.

Rukia embarrada del lodo, quitó la mayoria de su rostro y tomó otro poco y se lo avento a Ichigo de nuevo. Corriendo y aventandose lodo llegaron al rio.

-Tregua! Pido tregua- Ichigo exclamó tomando aire.

-Ah, te rindes Kurosaki?- Rukia se burlaba.

-Si, si me rindo- le contestó acercandose a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Qu-qué tramas?- le dijo retrocendiendo unos pasos.

-Yo?- finjio inocencia.

-Si, Ichigo tu, quien más...- Rukia retrocedia aun mas.

-Nada, te preocupa que haga algo.- le pregunto dulcemente.

Rukia entrecerró sus ojos, y lo miró con desconfianza. Ichigo subió sus manos e hizo como si no le quisiera hacer algo; ella cambió su expresión y se relajó en el momento. Ichigo aprovechó su descuido y la cargó llevandola al agua.

-Ichigo bajame!

-No, debes bañarte.- le contestó mientras la aventó al agua.

* * *

Rukia se demoro unos momentos a salir a flote; Ichigo esperó unos momentos y ella no aparecia, de momento le parecio una pesima broma la que le hizo ya que podia haberla lastimado.

-Rukia, sal no es gracioso- dijo ocultando su preocupación- Rukia, Rukia- cada vez mas su voz era mas demandante.

Rukia no aparecia cerca de el, desesperado comenzó a buscarla caminado en el rio; pero no la hallaba, pensó que quizás se habia golpeado y no habia salido a flote; zambullendose la buscó lo más que pudo y no la encontró, saliendo a la superficie para tomar aire de nuevo escuchó algo.

-Me buscabas?- Rukia le dijo sentada en unas rocas que había en la otra orilla del rio.

-Idiota, no vuelvas hacer eso- Ichigo le reprochó molesto.

-Lo siento, pero debo admitir que fue divertido.

-Vaya sentido de humor, el tuyo.- la miraba enojado.

Rukia dejó de reir al ver la reacción de Ichigo, y agachando su cabeza se sintió demasiado avergonzada.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

Ichigo solo la miró en silenció y avanzó para abrazarla y al hacerlo, la reaccion de ella fue levantar su rostro y mirarlo confundida por su reaccion.

-No vuelvas hacerlo.- le dijo y después la beso tiernamente.

Ese beso rapidamente se cambió a uno apasionado, y comenzaron a quitarse la poca ropa que traian, e Ichigo se deshizo de los shorts y panties que Rukia vestia; Rukia lo miraba extaciada y se mordia los labios y cada vez que podia besaba a Ichigo.

Ichigo tomó las piernas de Rukia y las movió hacia arriba...

-Ichigo, que haces?- Rukia le preguntaba avergonzada.

-Que parece?- tenia una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

-No, Ichigo ahi no...- su respiracion estaba agitada por alguna razón.

Ichigo solo sonrió; al parecer Rukia sabía muchas cosas y tenia muchas por aprender, unas en las cual, el podría ser su maestro y esta idea le resultaba placentera y emocionante.


	12. Paraíso Placentero

**Hola, les traigo (tarde de nuevo xS) un corto cap.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a Sandra y Luci que me ayudaron en este cap, no la hubiera hecho.**

**Y muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron sus reviews (no las nombre porque no quiero que me falte alguna xS)**

**Y pues disfruten de la lectura... 7u7**

* * *

Los ojos violetas de Rukia miraban con intensidad a Ichigo; su boca estaba entre abierta y su respiración estaba agitada. Ichigo se levantó hacia ellay la besó metiendole la lengua en la boca.

Rukia parecia estar fuera de si, su cabeza le daba vueltas y sentia todo mas caliente; Ichigo se aparto de ella y ella se acercó a el para besarlo de nuevo...Él alejandose de ella sonrió y acercandose una vez, le lamió los labios...

Poniendo las manos firmemente sobre las piernas de Rukia, las levantó un poco, e inclinandose se preparo para probarla.

-Ich...- no pudo terminar su oración a sentir la calida lengua lamiendo su sexo. La caliente y humeda lengua le parecia placentera y trató de alejar a Ichigo pero este se lo impidió. Jugando con la punta de la lengua en el clitoris de Rukia; Ichigo hizo un poco de presión y succionó un poco. La sensación provocada, le pareció a Rukia de cierta manera tormentosa.

Comenzó a moverse a la par de los movimientos de Ichigo, quién pasaba su lengua hacia arriba y hacia abajo a un ritmo irregular, y en un momento lo hizo todo mas lento, apretó su pequeño botón y en reacción Rukia se encorvó un poco y sintiendo esto; Ichigo le introdujo un dedo en su vagina.

El interior de Rukia era caliente, y parecia succionar el dedo de Ichigo, así que introdujo otro dedo y comenzo a moverlos rapidamente, Rukia le jaló el cabello por la placentera sensacion que Ichigo le provocaba.

Sus gemidos timidos habían quedado atrás, siendo sustituidos por una suplica.

-Más, Ichigo más...- era lo que su cabeza y cuerpo le permitía decir.

Ichigo volvió a pasar su lengua por el sexo de Rukia y comenzó a moverse de nuevo a un ritmo rapido, e introdujó la lengua en la cavidad de la chica. Rukia sintió que un dolor placentero la inundaba, al movimiento circulatorio que Ichigo le proveía, así que pasando las piernas las apretó mientras habia llegado a su orgasmo.

Ichigo extasiado del nectar de Rukia, apartó las piernas de ella, ya que tanta era la fuerza que podria asfixiarlo. Levantandose de nuevo, vió la cara roja y satisfecha de ella, y sonriendo la besó.

-Quieres más? - le dijo entre besos.

-S-sí.- le contestó mientras sentía como la penetraba de nuevo.

Rukia lo abrazó y sintió mas profunda la penetración de Ichigo; bañados en sudor, Ichigo la cargó y la llevó de vuelta dentro del río y entre besos se escapaban algunos gemidos.

El agua golpeaba sus cuerpos unidos, Rukia se movia hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente. Se habian perdido en su ritmo el cual era contrario a la corriente del río. Ichigo la sostenia con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su trasero. Las piernas de Rukia le rodeaban su cintura, mientras que lo tenia abrazado sobre los hombros.

El continuo choque de calor les parecia placentero, Ichigo aumentó su ritmo, hasta que ambos parecian desesperados por alcanzar el orgasmo; Rukia al mover su cuerpo en ese vaiven le parecia delicioso, se estaba volviendo loca del placer, hasta que ya no aguanto mas, y terminó por segunda vez.

Apoyando su cuerpo en Ichigo, este con sus manos comienzó a subirla y bajarla rapidamente hasta que no aguanto mas, la desgastante sensacion de placer, hizo que Rukia tuviera otro orgasmo, a la misma par que el llegó al suyo.

Cansados y sonrientes, permanecieron abrazados, e Ichigo cargó a Rukia hasta que llegó a una parte del río que estaba en calma y recostandose de unas grandes rocas, dejo que Rukia descansara en su pecho.

Rukia respiraba tranquilamente, y podia sentir, a Ichigo aun dentro de ella, y en calma y como su corazón en su pecho se calmaba. Estar así les parecia el paraíso, para ellos dos.

-Me encanta estar así.- Le dijo Ichigo contento.

-A mi también- Rukia le contestó suavemente.

-Pero...

-Pero?- Al escuchar esa palabra de la boca de Ichigo, le provocó una enorme duda. Y se sintió incomoda al recordar que el tenia novia.

-Tengo hambre, y mucha. En estos momentos se me antoja una barbacoa y mucho sake; aunque es muy temprano y aqui no hay.

Rukia río al escucharlo, el solo queria comer. Su preocupación habia sido por nada, y se sintió como tonta en ese momento.

-Y creo que debemos salir del agua, o nos volveremos unas pasitas.

-Eso es verdad- le contestó sonriendo.

-Pescado, mangos o bananas?

-Pescado.

Saliendose del agua, procedieron a vestirse, y caminaron a la playa.


	13. El Otro Lado

**Hola! disculpen la tardanza pero el trabajo no me da tregua xD**

**Y pues quiero dar las gracias (por dejarme sus reviews) a :**

**Bere-lel: cuando tienes con que entretenerte, la tecnología no hace falta xD**

**Misel-Kuchiki: gomen! siempre me demoro TTnTT**

**Jailys: gracias, me agrada que te guste xD**

**Zafir09: wow O.O me siento sorprendida porque nunca pense que un chico leyera el fic y mucho menos que le gustara ñ/ñ**

**Lidia: gracias**

**Luci: chica, muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que sigas leyendo xD**

**Mitsuki: no te te me adelantes, disfruta la lectura y el lemon eue**

**Y pues ya no les digo nada, solo que disfruten la lectura; a los que me siguen como autora, gomen si los emociono, pero tengo que actualizar primero el Ulquihime xD, y ya ahora si ya no diré nada mas, ñ.ñ7**

**A por cierto la flor si existe, googleen la flor beso y les aparecerá :)**

* * *

-Por que te ibas de Japón?- Ichigo le preguntaba a Rukia.

-Pues...- pensó su respuesta por un momento..- Yo iba a EU a estudiar fotografía.

-Fotografía?

-Si, me gusta observas las cosas bellas y conservarlas en una foto.

Ichigo observaba a Rukia, tenia un perfil hermoso, mientras sus ojos se encontraban fijos en el infinito mar, sin duda ella era una hermosura, que valia la pena tener una cámara y fotografiarla hasta el cansancio.

Rukia volteó a verlo y al ver su mirada fija en ella, se sonrojó y sonrió algo avergonzada.

-Tu dijiste que ibas por cuestiones de trabajo, o algo así no?

-Ah si, - llevó una mano en su nuca, como si no le importara hablar de el.

-Si?- le miró Rukia preguntándose en que pensaba en esos momentos.

-Iba por trabajo, fui seleccionado para un proyecto de expansión de mi empresa.

-Ahhh debes ser muy bueno.- le dijo codeandolo.

-Soy excelente en todo lo que hago,- se le acercó seductoramente y le dio un beso pequeño.

Rukia se sonrojó, Ichigo tenia razón; pero siempre sentía que algo estaba entre ellos. Miró hacia otro lado, tratando de sofocar sus pensamientos, tenia que mantenerse apegada a la realidad; si el sexo con Ichigo le resultaba maravilloso, pero estaban ahí a causa de una tragedia; una donde quizás habían muerto todos, se encontraban en medio del océano pacifico, el mas grande de todo el planeta. Existía la mínima oportunidad de ser salvados, y si así fuera, que seria de ellos y su relación solo sería una aventura?.

-Si nos rescatan...-Rukia tragó saliva- volverás a tu antigua vida?

-Te refieres a volver a Japón y seguir como antes? - dijo Ichigo encongiendose de hombros- si porque no?

Ahí estaba la respuesta que necesitaba, solo era una aventura para él, así que se sintió estúpida por comenzar sentir más que empatía por él. Necesitaba deshacerse de todo sentimiento naciente dentro de ella, y enfocarse en lo que realmente era y podía ser: una mujer liberal sin sentimientos de culpa.

Se puso de pie, y sacudiéndose la arena de su ropa, mantuvo su vista en el mar. Sin mirar a Ichigo y dándose media vuelta dispuso a marcharse.

-Iré a caminar un rato a solas, nos vemos en la cueva.

Ichigo solo observaba su extraña reacción y asintió sin decir alguna palabra. Pensó que quizás había dicho algo mal, y decidió darle su espacio, ya que ella lo necesitaba y lo merecía.

* * *

Se mantuvo por un momento en la playa; pensó que haría en caso de que los salvaran. Para el su mente ya tenia una meta fijada, volvería a su trabajo, terminaría con Orihime y buscaría como iniciar una relación con Rukia, no quería que ella pensara que solo le interesaba por sexo.

Quizás ella aceptaría o lo rechazaría; pero ella era un riesgo que debía correr. Si Rukia aceptara, tendrían que dar explicaciones del comienzo de su relación y eso era algo vergonzoso; pero se sentiría a gusto y satisfecho plenamente, como si el conocerla hubiera hecho que su vida se completara.

Levantándose se dispuso a caminar hacia el manglar y conseguir algo para comer; tenia miedo de pensar en que si ella lo rechazaba, para volver con el idiota que la dejó ir, o peor aún, esa sombra a la que ella llamaba en sueños...su hermano.

-Como será su hermano adoptivo?- Se preguntaba Ichigo en voz alta mientras caminaba.- Será atractivo, que tendrá de especial aparte del dinero? A ella le interesa el dinero?.

Se detuvo por el momento y recordó palabras de Rukia, y se dio cuenta de que ella jamás hizo alarde del dinero, así que en realidad eso no le importaba.

-Arghhh! Se que le gustó si no no hubiera pasado nada! Pero como hago que se interese en mi, que quiera mas que sexo?!- gritó mientras tenia las manos en la cabeza y jalaba un poco su cabello.

Sin tener respuesta a su pregunta, bajó las manos y suspiró fuertemente. Se dio por vencido en unos momentos y se adentró al manglar.

* * *

Rompió unas ramas y entrelazándolas se metió al agua de ahí, era mas fácil pescar de esa manera, quedándose quieto espero a que algún pez, cayera en su trampa y mirando a su alrededor vio que había una especie de flor roja en las ramas de un árbol.

Acercándose a la flor, vio que parecía a unos labios pintados de rojo, listos para dar un beso. Tomó unas cuantas florecillas e hizo un pequeño ramillete. No satisfecho con esas flores, buscó unas más y encontró unas blancas y amarillas, y viendo lo que había logrado, sonrió y se regresó a su trampa para ver si había atrapado algo.

* * *

Perdiéndose entre las hojas, siguió caminando molesta y sin entender cual era la razón de su molestia, no comprendía si era con ella misma o si estaba molesta con Ichigo. Cuando se hizo consiente de donde estaba vio que había llegado al río.

Se dio la media vuelta y continuó caminando y mientras caminaba miraba a sus pies, cuando alzó la vista se tropezó y cayó en tierra, enojada se incorporó quedando sentada en el suelo y vio que se encontraba donde casi muere ahogada.

Se puso de pie, limpiándose y camino hacia la luz que veía en lo que le parecía un túnel, entrando en el, fue cubierta por penumbra y un brillo le lastimó los ojos.

Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, se maravilló de lo que tenia frente a ella. Se encontraba de pie ante un paisaje brillante y verde. Sus pies estaban cubiertos de pasto y si observaba atención veía el camino por donde el agua corría en tiempo de lluvia, árboles y plantas con hermosas flores llamaban su atención, y mirando de tras de sí, vio la muralla de piedra que protegía tal paraíso.

Sonriendo por la paz que le emanaba el lugar, deseó tener su cámara en mano para fotografiar el lugar, levantó sus manos e hizo un cuadro con sus dedos buscando el enfoque perfecto para tener una buena toma de ello; y con cuidado se adentró hacia ese bello bosque tropical.


	14. Confesión Repentina

**Hola, les traigo el nuevo cap, espero les guste,**

**Y muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus reviews: Zafir09, Mitsuki, Lidia, Martha, Misel y Bere Lel,**

**y tambien a todos los guest que leen. Y gomen por la tardanza u.u**

**Y si la flor referida es la Elata xD**

**Ahora si, disfruten la lectura...**

* * *

Las flores a su alrededor eran hermosas, jamás pensó ver un verde tan puro y bello; Rukia acarició unas hojas y tocó las flores con delicadeza. Miró hacia arriba y vio los rayos de sol que hallaban su camino a través de las hojas.

Fascinada puso su mano para que un rayo de sol posara en ella; el canto de las aves le parecia bello y era una melodía encantadora que jamás habia escuchado. Mariposas de varios colores se bailaban lentamente.

Caminando adentrándose más en el bosque y de pronto frente a ella estaba el árbol más grande que ella habia visto. Tenía un tronco grande, que se necesitarían unas tres o cuatro personas para rodearlo, y era tan alto que su copa se extendía incluso sobre otros árboles.

Rukia observó el árbol, y buscando la rama más baja, notó que colindaba con otro árbol de menor tamaño. Subiendo al árbol, alcanzó la rama mas baja y se sentó en ella hasta que se quedó dormida hasta el atardecer.

* * *

Habiendo terminado de pescar, tomó las cosas y sacó las flores del lugar donde las había puesto, se dirigió a la cueva y pensaba una manera de disculparse con Rukia. Aún no entendía el porque ella se habia molestado, pero haría cualquier cosa para enmendar su error.

Llegando a la cueva, la halló sola y se dispuso a preparar la fogata, para que cuando ella llegara comiera junto con el. Puso las flores en una cascara de coco con agua para que no se marchitaran.

Salió a buscarla, camino hacia el rio y ella no estaba ahi, se dirigió hacia la parte baja del acantilado y no la encontró, viendo hacia arriba pensó que estaba en algun árbol, asi que comezó a buscar en los mas grandes cerca de la cueva y gritó su nombre.

El no tener respuesta comenzaba a desesperarlo, así que con las manos en la cabeza, posó su vista en un árbol que no habia visto; el que les servía para subir al acantilado. Con cuidado lo subió y vió que ella no estaba por ningun lado, habian pasado las horas y el sol comenzaba a ponerse ansioso. Sin más remedio se regresó a la cueva y espero el regreso de Rukia.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, y vio que ya era tarde, asi que, bajando con cuidado llegó al suelo y se dispuso a volver a la cueva, para contarle a Ichigo lo que habia encontrado, esperaba que se hubiera entretenido con algo, y no estuviera molesto por su desaparición.

Entrando a la cueva vio a Ichigo sentado, con un semblante sombrío y cruzado de brazos. Sintió un escalofrio de verlo asi, y respiro profundo.

-Donde estabas?- Le preguntó Ichigo, con un tono grave.

-E-es-estaba- pronunciaba en susurros- en el otro lado de...

-Por que fuiste sola!-Ichigo le gritó.

-Porque, no se!, yo solo seguí caminando.- le respondió alzándole la voz.

-Te podía pasar algo, y yo no estaría ahí para protegerte!

-No necesito que me protegas! Alguna vez eh pedido tu ayuda?- Le preguntaba indignada.

Ichigo calló por un momento, y se levantó, camino lejos de Rukia y la dejó sola en la cueva.

Rukia agachó su vista, apenada por su acción se reprochó a si misma por un momento ya que Ichigo tenia razón.

Posando su vista en algo colorido que le llamó la atención, vio un ramillete de flores que estaban en una cáscara de coco. Tomando las flores, las observó, eran simples y hermosas, lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y ahogó un grito de desprecio hacia ella misma.

* * *

Caminando molesto, golpeaba las hojas que se atravesaban en su camino. Nunca pensó que Rukia podía ser tan irresponsable, entendía que necesitaba su espacio, pero estaban en un lugar desconocido y le podía pasar un accidente, o algo peor...

Sentandose en la playa, arrojó un poco de arena molesto, y acercando sus rodillas a la cara, puso sus brazos, y recostó su cabeza en su brazo.

Enterrado en la arena, estaba su celular y estirándose lo alcanzo y lo observó y lo encendió. Espero un momento y su celular inició como de costumbre y se sorprendió de ver que funcionaba a pesar de que hacia un dia o dos habia ocurrido una tormenta y que el dispositivo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Vio que no tenia señal, y comenzó a moverlo para tratar de conseguir un poco de señal.

De pronto, una pequeña rayita apareció y despues dos. Un pequeño sonido salió del aparato y un mensaje llegó a su celular, abriendolo se decepcionó al ver que era un mensaje de spam.

De pronto perdió la señal y no pudó enviar algun tipo de mensaje de rescate; apagó su celular de nuevo y lo guardó en la bolsa de su pantalon. Incorporandose de nuevo, se dispuso a regresar a la cueva.

* * *

Llegó a la cueva de nuevo, y en la entrada estaban las flores, la noche avanzaba y ella de nuevo no estaba, cansado, suspiro de nuevo y decidio buscarla, en el unico lugar donde podia estar...

Pasó el túnel y ante el aparecieron árboles que eran iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna; camino lentamente entre los árboles y escuchó unos pequeños sollozos, y caminó hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Rukia.

-Rukia- Ichigo la llamó con una voz suave.

-Ichigo- limpió su rostro y lo enfrento, esperando un regaño.

-Vamos, ya es de noche.- le extendió la mano.

-Por qué?- mumuro en voz baja.

Ichigo estuvo de pie, sus ojos estaban en Rukia, quien lo miraba esperando una respuesta. Poniendo una mano en su cabeza, revolvió su cabello y suspiró.

-Por que me gustas...- dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible.

-Que, que dijiste?- Rukia le pregunto incredula.

-Lo que oíste...- Ichigo le respondió evasivamente, y miró a otro lado para que ella no notara sonrojo.

-No escuche lo que dijiste, por eso te pregunto?!- Exclamó casi gritando.

-Que me gustas! Estas sorda o que!

Ambos rieron por un momento, y Rukia lo miró sorprendida ante la repentina confesion que Ichigo habia hecho. La tensión se sentía en el aire y sin pensar un segundo mas, se besaron.

Ichigo tomó apasionadamente a Rukia entre sus brazos, y se besaron por unos minutos, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Ichigo besó su frente dulcemente, y miró a Rukia a los ojos.

-No te apartes de mi, entendiste? Quédate a mi lado siempre.


	15. La Respuesta

**Hola, espero les guste este cap...**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews **

**disfruten la lectura y no olviden decirme que les pareció este cap :D**

* * *

Caminando de la mano, regresaban lentamente siendo alumbrados por la luz de la luna; Ichigo guiaba delicadamente a Rukia, para que ella no tropezara o cayera.

-Deberías tomarte un baño.- dijo Ichigo señalando el rio.

-Esta bien, iré por algo de ropa y me bañaré.

Siguiendo en silencio, llegaron a la cueva, e Ichigo encendió la fogata que había preparado, y puso los peces a cocinarse. Rukia buscó algo de ropa y salió a darse un baño. Ichigo se quedó haciendo guardia en la cueva.

* * *

El agua le pareció más fría que de costumbre, y se apresuró a bañarse, saliendo del agua se vistió y regreso a la cueva.

Ichigo estaba poniendo comida en unas hojas, y al verla entrar le sonrió. Ella sonrojándose le contestó con una sonrisa.

Rukia se encontraba frente a el, con una blusa que le quedaba algo grande, y llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, mirándola con detenimiento, se veía hermosa, pura delicada.

-Siéntate y come un poco.- le ordenó lo mas delicado que pudo.

-Si- ella le contestó obedeciéndose.

Ambos comieron en silencio, a Rukia el pescado nunca le había sabido tan bien, miraba a Ichigo de vez en cuando, y cuando encontraban sus miradas, evitaba sostenerla por un rato. Después de un momento, Ichigo se levantó y tomó su ropa limpia.

-Iré a darme un baño- Hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Esta bien.- Ella asintió y le sonrió.

Ichigo desapareció de su vista y esperando un momento, tapó su rostro de la vergüenza que sentía. Espero que los latidos de su corazón se detuvieran, y estando mas calmada procedió a limpiar un poco y a preparar una cama improvisada.

* * *

De regreso, halló a Rukia recostada, y se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Lista para dormir?- le pregunto tiernamente.

-Lista- Rukia le mostró una gran y hermosa sonrisa, que lo cautivo aún mas.

-Sabes, hallé mi celular- se lo dijo sin rodeos y se lo mostró.

-Funciona?!- dijo ella mientras se incorporaba.

-Si, pero no tengo señal.- le dijo decepcionado.

-Oh, bueno buscaremos un lugar donde obtengamos señal, por mientras apágalo, para ahorrar batería.

-Si.- Ichigo asintió y guardo el celular en una maleta.

Recostándose al lado de Rukia, observó que ella movía nerviosamente sus manos; sonriendo puso su mano sobre las de ella y rozó la suave piel.

-Estás nerviosa?- le preguntó, riendo.

-N-No!, estas loco.- le contestó titubeando.

La verdad no sabia porque estar así; si ya había tenido sexo con el, pero era una aventura, o ella así lo pensaba en ese momento; más ahora, había sentimientos involucrados, y aun que no estaban involucrados por completo, ya que ella no sabia que sentía claramente por Ichigo o sí?

Ichigo la atrajo hacia el y la abrazó, sin buscar otro tipo de caricias, y después de un rato, el estaba profundamente dormido. Rukia lo observaba dormir, le pareció chistoso que el tuviera el ceño fruncido, y poniendo un dedo en el entrecejo, vio como relajaba su semblante y dormía apaciblemente.

-Tu también me gustas, Ichigo.- susurró mientras le acariciaba los labios. Pasando sus dedos por sus mejillas y con el dorso de la mano, acaricio su mentón. Sin poder resistir un poco mas la tentación le dio un beso. Acurrucándose un poco mas, lo observó hasta que quedo dormida.

* * *

El sol salía, y la claridad del día se hacia visible, las aves trinaban con fuerza y los árboles se mecían ante un viento suave.

Rukia despertó primero y pensó en levantarse, pero Ichigo la abrazó mas fuerte; sonriendo trato de separarse con cuidado, pero no lo logró.

-A donde crees que vas?- le preguntó Ichigo, abriendo un solo ojo.

-A ningún lado...- Rukia se sonrojó, mientras Ichigo se subía sobre ella.

-Buenos días,- le dijo sonriente a Ichigo.

-Buenos días, Rukia – le contestó dándole un dulce beso.

Rukia sintió ansias de tenerlo, así que lo besó apasionadamente. Ichigo correspondiendole, acarició su rostro y se colocó entre sus piernas. Rukia podía sentir la erección naciente de Ichigo, y se movió debajo de el, acomodándose.

Ichigo por su parte, besaba el cuello de Rukia, y después sus orejas, mordisqueandolas suavemente, mientras una de sus manos sostenía la cabeza de la chica, mientras la otra, comenzaba su recorrido en el interior de su blusa.

* * *

Llegando a sus pequeños pechos, con delicadeza lo cubrió con su mano, atrapando entre sus dedos, su pezon. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de la boca de Rukia, quien con sus piernas rozaba la cadera de Ichigo, él ahogando sus gemidos le besó tiernamente y su mano descendió y le acarició por encima del pantie.

Rukia lentamente levantó su cadera para Ichigo, y el solo sonrió.

-Tienes prisa eh?

-Cállate idiota- le contestó mientras se ponía roja como tomate.

Ichigo, solo la besó en los labios de nuevo, y se detuvo.

-Es tentador, pero tenemos que desayunar y explorar el otro lado de la isla...

-En serio?- Rukia parecía más animada al escuchar que explorarían la parte que faltaba de la isla. Rodeó a Ichigo con sus brazos y lo besó una última vez.

-Oh mejor no,- Ichigo cambió de parecer quitándose la playera que traía puesta. Rukia rió y al mismo tiempo puso su mano en el pecho de Ichigo, y él en respuesta atrapó su mano y la mantuvo cerca de su corazón.

* * *

Rukia sentía los latidos acelerados del corazón de Ichigo, y alzando la vista, vio que los ojos de Ichigo expresaban un sentimiento que ella jamás había conocido por completo; la mirada era cálida y a su vez ansiosa; los labios de Ichigo se encontraban entre abiertos y sus dedos acariciaban la piel de la mano de Rukia, verlo así parecía que su cuerpo hacia una confesión por completo.

En respuesta, ella tomó su mano y la besó; no sabía que hacer ni como actuar en una situación así. Poniendo su otra mano en el rostro de Ichigo, lo acarició y lo miro tiernamente.

-A mi...- tragó saliva y por alguna razón las palabras parecían perderse dentro de su garganta.

-A ti?- Ichigo le pregunto ansioso por lo que diría la chica.

-Me gustas.

El no permitió que ella dijera otra palabra, así que la besó y la tomo con desesperación; sus cuerpos se unieron una vez mas, ya no solo por placer sino ahora involucrando un fuerte y creciente sentimiento.


	16. Días de Lluvia

**Hola, como están? Habia anunciado en un grupo IR que lo pausaría por que mi lap se descompuso, pero tenia muchas ganas de escribir este cap, asi que le puse cosas al cel para poder hacerlo, no se que tan largo quedo, y se va con la ortografía media feita, pero espero que disfruten la lectura.**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen y esperan pacientes los caps, y tambien a quienes me dejan sus reviews gracias, disculpen si no los menciono, pero ando haciendo milagros con el cel xD**

**Y pues disfruten la lectura y dejen sus reviews :)**

* * *

Días habían pasado, Rukia se encontraba cubriendose de la lluvia bajo un árbol y mirando a la orilla del río y viendo con cuidado vio que habia almejas.

Tomandolas y guardandolas en su blusa se llevó unas cuantas a la cueva; las lavó con cuidado en donde había agua limpia y puso unas cuantas en una cascaras de coco, que ella habia estado guardando y las cubrió con agua.

Encendiendo la fotaga puso a que cocieran mientras ella se cambiaba y esperaba el regreso de Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba pescando bajo la lluvia, había pasado buen rato bajo ella y comenzaba a sentir frio. Dandose por vencido, decidio regresar a la cueva.

Caminaba mezclandose entre las plantas y comenzaba a sentir frio, escalofríos se recorrían por su cuerpo, y comenzó a estornudar.

Mientras seguía caminando sentía que su cuerpo, cada vez más pesado. Llegando a la cueva, sintió que sus piernas no le respondían...

Rukia vio a Ichigo, y se dió cuenta de que algo andaba mal, se dirigió a el, e Ichigo no aguantó más y se desmayó.

* * *

Rukia sostuvo a Ichigo antes de que el cayera al piso. Pasando su mano por la frente de el, se dió cuenta de que tenia temperatura alta.

Como pudo lo recostó, y comenzó a quitarle la ropa lentamente, mientras aun yacia inconsiente; tomó ropa y le puso una playera y un par de shorts.

Suspirando, Rukia puso su mano sobre Ichigo para verificar su temperatura pero no habia cambio alguno y se mantuvo sentada a su lado por un buen rato.

-Rukia...- dijo Ichigo con voz suave.

-como te sientes, Ichigo? - Rukia le pregunto, mientras lo miraba preocupada.

-algo cansado- le confesaba.

-toma, bebe esto- le ofreció el caldo de almejas que habia hecho.

-Ok.- y dio un sorbo a lo que ella le ofrecia.

Rukia lo vio beber en silencio y estaba atenta a los movimientos de Ichigo, el terminando alzo su vista hacia ella.

-Mi ropa...- le pregunta aclarando su garganta.

-yo... te la quite- dijo sonrojandose- y te puse lo que traes ahora.

-oh, gracias- le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-recuestate y descansa- Rukia le aconsejo, mientras le ayudaba a recostarse.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y Rukia permanecia al lado de Ichigo, dormitaba a su lado cuando escuchó su voz.

-Estoy bien, ya no llores...- Rukia sonrió al escuchar a Ichigo hablando mientras dormía.

-Ich...-ella le iba a contestar, pero...

-Orihime, ya no llores estoy aquí.

Rukia sintió que le cayó un balde de agua fría, intuía que ese nombre le pertenecía a la novia de Ichigo, y pensó que el la extrañaba mucho como para llamarla en sus sueños. De mala gana, cambio un paño por otro humedo y espero a que la fiebre le bajara.

* * *

Al dia siguiente la lluvia se habia calmado y solo permanecia el cielo nublado, Rukia despertando, toco la frente de Ichigo y vio que la fiebre habia disminuido, él bañado en sudor yacia aún durmiendo.

Rukia tenia un pesar y angustia en su pecho, le había inquietado que mencionara el nombre de su novia y no tenia medicamento para ayudarle a bajar la poca fiebre que tenia.

Se sentía sin esperanza, mientras pasaba el tiempo y comenzó a dudar de las palabras que Ichigo le había dicho.

Recordó que él pelinaranja le habia mencionado su celular, y se apresuró a buscarlo y habiendolo hallado, lo encendió y salió en busca de señal.

* * *

Rukia pasó rapidamente al otro lado de la isla y guardando el celular en un bolsillo, trepó rapidamente un árbol para llegar al más alto de ellos.

Llegando a un punto lo suficientemente alto, sacó el celular y espero...

una, dos, tres rayitas, de nuevo una y luego ninguna, así estuvo por un tiempo y se decidió a escribir un mensaje, y cuando tuviera las tres rayitas lo enviaría.

"Estamos vivos, por favor AYUDA"

Dudó enviarselo a su hermano, ya que podría ignorar el mensaje al desconocer el numero; pensaría en ella como muerta y el mensaje como una burla.

Buscó en la agenda de Ichigo y encontró el numero de Orihime y no quiso enviarselo a ella, asi que siguió buscando hasta que halló "viejo" y recordó rapidamente que asi Ichigo se refería a su padre.

Espero de nuevo las tres rayitas y cuando las vió, lo más rapido que pudo envio el mensaje, pero perdió la señal tan pronto veía si se enviaba o no.

Molesta gruñó, y en un descuido, el celular se le cayó rompiendose. Enfadada consigo misma, se dispuso a bajar y la lluvia comenzó de nuevo.

Bajo con cuidado, hasta que su pie tocó tierra.

-Rukia...


	17. Nueva Esperanza

**Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews y disfruten este cap, ya nos vamos acercando al final x3**

**No olviden dejarme sus reviews, con su comentario de que les parecio este fic :)**

* * *

Rukia se volteó al escuhar que Ichigo la llamaba, al hacerlo lo vio parado enfrente de ella, con el semblante cansado.

-Por que? - Ichigo le dijo con voz baja, pero con un toque de enojo.

-Lo siento Ichigo, pero yo...

-Prometiste que te quedarias a mi lado.

-Ichigo, lo siento, es que...

-Algo te pudo haber pasado mientras dormia, es que nunca piensas?

-Claro que pienso idiota!

Rukia vio el semblante adolorido de Ichigo; sus ojos miel se veian tristes, decepcionados, y su boca guardaba una mueca de desaprobacion. Verlo asi le dolia, pero a su vez le hipnotizaba, al verlo tan bello frente de ella. Las gotas de lluvia caian suavemente sobre el y recorrian su rostro.

-Me volvería loco si te pasa algo. - El pelinaranja le dijo en voz suave.

Los ojos violetas se abrieron a la par y entre abrió un poco sus labios por que no se esperaba tal respuesta. Sin decir nada mas, espero por un instante alguna otra palabra, pero no la hubo.

Ichigo titubeo en acercarse a ella, y ella se dio cuenta, cuando el se alejaba, ella lo tomó de su brazo y jalandolo hacia ella lo beso tiernamente.

Un beso tierno que rapidamente se torno en uno apasionado. Las manos de Ichigo cubrian el rostro de Rukia, y bajandolas las poso en la cintura de la chica atrayendola hacia el.

Rukia podia sentir el calor de Ichigo, su fiebre no se habia quitado por completo, pero ella no podia negarse a sentir sus besos. Ichigo estaba invadiendo su mente, su cuerpo y sus sentimientos...

Las manos de Ichigo podian sentir con facilidad la piel de Rukia, el agua le facilitaba la sensacion, claramente podia sentir los duros pezones de ella y decidio acariciarlos y torturarlos sobre la ropa.

Rukia se echo un poco para atras permitiendole a Ichigo que tocara sus pechos a la perfecion, y el lentamente comenzo a rinconarla en contra del arbol. Automaticamente ella rodeo su cuello y en un impulso el la cargo y ella abrazo su cintura con las piernas.

Rukia podia sentir la ereccion creciente de Ichigo, bajo ella. Los besos eran pasionales y le robaban el aliento. La desesperacion la invadia, ya que ella deseaba ardientemente la llenura que Ichigo le proveia.

Solto el amarre que tenia con sus piernas y se dispuso rapidamente a quitarse los shorts que traia, sonriendo contra sus labios, Ichigo comenzo a desabrocharse el pantalon y dejo libre su miembro.

Dejandose llevar por el ardiente deseo, en un movimiento brusco y rapido la penetró, Rukia ahogo el grito de ese placentero dolor, mordiendo el hombro de Ichigo.

Con la espalda recostada en el arbol, Rukia, tenia una mano sostenida en Ichigo y la otra apoyada en el tronco del arbol.

Las estocadas eran rapidas y fuertes, por lo cual Rukia pensó que Ichigo la iba a partir en dos, de momento el ritmo cambio a ser uno lento, pero aun fuerte. Ambos mirandose a los ojos, estuvieron asi hasta su final.

Habiendo acabado, ambos se acomodaron la ropa e Ichigo se dispuso a caminar alejandose de ella. Rukia se dio la media vuelta y recogio los restos del celular.

-Ichigo lo siento.

-No importa, es solo un aparato.- con su dedo indice, empujo la cabeza de Rukia, y camino dejandola atras.

* * *

De regreso a la cueva, ambos se cambiaron de ropa y permanecieron en silencio. La lluvia seguia cayendo y el viento corria con mas fuerza. El clima se tornaba mas frio; Rukia titiritaba ya que sentia frio, e Ichigo la abrazó.

-Necesitamos mas comida, has perdido peso. - le dijo Ichigo, mientras palpaba un brazo.

-Si, pero no hay nada mas que podamos comer.

-Iremos a la otra playa, mas alla del bosque,te parece?

-Si, -le dijo sonriendo- tan pronto deje de llover vamos.

-Rukia...-Ichigo dijo suavemente- que hiciste con el celular?

-Envie un mensaje de auxilio...- le contesto en voz baja.

-A quien? A tu familia? - apretó un poco el brazo de Rukia, al imaginar que quizas ella le pidio ayuda a su hermano.

-A la tuya - la respuesta sorprendio a Ichigo - lo envie a tu padre... creo. -Rukia se sonrojo y miro a Ichigo que reia.

-De casualidad lo enviaste al que decia viejo?

-S-si, de que te ries?

-De nada, solo que no habria imaginado qe atinarias...

-Recorde cuando hablabas de tu familia, por eso se lo envie a el.

-Eso me gusta de ti, siempre atenta a los detalles.

Rukia escondio su rostro, lo sentia rojo y caliente; Ichigo a cada momento parecia confirmar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Y ella no sabria como hacer lo mismo con el.

* * *

-Oh~ que interesante...- decia una voz algo tetrica. - Una pequeña señal aparecio de nuevo.

-Seguro que esa cosa funciona?- una voz burlona lo cuestionaba.

-Claro que funciona, si tan solo hubiera una tercera señal, podria triangular la zona y encontrar la ubicacion exacta de donde proviene la señal.

-Si es que la suerte te acompaña...

-La ciencia no es cuestion de suerte. Seguro que este barcucho, resistirá?

-Eso lo averiguaremos, de donde proviene la segunda señal?

-Tch, que molesto. -lo dijo mientras señalaba un punto en el radar con el dedo.

-Huh~ enviare al muchacho para que lo averigue...Sigue vigilando.- Habiendo dicho esto el misterioso hombre se marcho.

-Imbecil, como se atreve a darme ordenes...- dijo el otro mientras, seguia observando sus aparatos.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Rukia e Ichigo caminaban por el bosque para llegar a la playa del otro lado, ambos iban comunicandose por medio de gestos y reian alegremente. Rukia se tropezo con una raiz y se cayo.

-Deberias fijarte por donde caminas!- Ichigo le dijo riendo y le extendio la mano.

-Calla idiota, ojala te caigas tambien.

-Uy, que malvada. -Ichigo le dijo levantando sus manos.

-Oye est..

-Shh

-Pero como te atreves! Pedazo d...

-Shh! -Ichigo puso su dedo en sus labios en señal de que Rukia se callara.

-Por que me callas!

-Puedes oir eso?

-Que? No oigo nada...

-Solo escucha. -Rukia puso atencion a los sonidos en su alrededor, solo lograba escuchar el aire calido que corria, aves y las hojas danzantes de los arboles. Hasta que escuchó algo mas.

Al instante, ambos encontraron sus miradas y sonreian, instintivamente comenzaron a correr hacia donde estuviera despejado para ser vistos siguiendo el sonido, de lo que parecia ser un avion. Rapidamente llegaron a la playa, pero no vieron rastro del avion, que sobrevolaba la isla.

La decepcion los invadio por un instante, pero la esperanza renacio en ellos.

-Nos estan buscando, lo se - dijo Rukia sonriendo. Ichigo la miraba sorprendido, el rostro de la chica tenia un semblante que desconocia.


	18. Celos Encontrados

**Ando inspirada, les dejo el que sigue.**

* * *

Habia pasado un dia, Rukia e Ichigo esperaban impacientes el regreso del avion.

-Hagamos una señal, para que nos miren.-Dijo Rukia decidida.

-Como una pira o algo asi?

-Si si es lo suficientemente grande, nos podran ver.

-Entonces busquemos madera, y subamosla de a poco en el acantilado.-Rukia sonrio y le dio un beso a Ichigo, el no se veia muy contento, pero la apoyaria.

Ambos recogian ramas secas, cortezas y la llevaban cerca del acantilado, para despues subir la madera y encender fuego.

Cuando escucharon de nuevo que el avion, sobrevolaba de nuevo, corrieron hacia la playa mas cerca, y solo lo vieron marcharse.

-Definitivamente nos estan buscando.-dijo Ichigo admirado. - El viejo tiene su as bajo la manga...

-Debemos apresurarnos, ayer paso como a esta hora mas o menos... y quizas mañana nos vayamos de aqui. -Rukia le dijo entusiasmada.

* * *

-Seguro que la isla esta vacia?- Una voz preguntaba demandante.

-Es lo mas seguro, el chico no avisto a nadie en las playas.

-Recomiendo una expedicion a pie, para buscar lo que emitio la señal.

-Es una buena idea, dos semanas a mar abierto puede ser agotante, algo de tierra no le haria mal, señor...

-Esta bien, entonces apresurese, me gustaria estar en tierra antes del anochecer.

* * *

Subiendo pocos de madera, con un infinito cuidado, habian echo la base de la pira. Descansaban de su labor, y el sol estaba mas fuerte.

-Sabes, creo que unas hojas de palmeras secas serviran, nos daran humo. -le decia Ichigo a Rukia.

-Entonces, bajemos y vayamos a la playa del manglar, hay mas palmeras alli.

Ichigo asintio y comenzo a caminar para bajarse del acantilado. Bajo con cuidado y Rukia le seguia, despues entro a la cueva y tomo su cuchillo.

* * *

Ambos caminaron, hacia la playa donde ellos comenzaron todo. Rukia sintio necesidad de comer y trepo el arbol de mango que ella habia hallado al principio. Segun sus calculos seria como las cuatro o cinco de la tarde a juzgar por la posicion del sol.

Se detuverion a comer y a descansar un rato, y cuando se hallaron recuperados, siguieron su camino a la playa. Rukia juguetonamente iba abriendose paso entre las plantas e Ichigo la seguia; asi estuvieron hasta que divisaron la playa de cerca, y derrepente Rukia se detuvo y su semblante cambio. Ichigo la alcanzo y se detuvo unos pasos delante de ella y no podia creer lo que veia.

* * *

A la distancia, un barco anclado y un bote de remos se acercaba hacia ellos. Ichigo protectoramente se puso adelante de Rukia, quien parecia no creer lo que veia.

Un hombre pelirrojo bajo del bote, y a tropezones corrio hasta donde estaban ellos y se tiro de rodillas abrazando a Rukia.

-Mi amor, mi vida, pense que habias muerto, senti que moria contigo...

Las palabras salian de la boca de Renji y Rukia atonita parecia no entenderlas, fijo su vista en el por un instante y despues miro al frente.

-Kurosaki-kun! te extrañe tanto!- una chica voluptuosa se abalanzo sobre Ichigo y lo beso, Rukia los miro y vio que ambos tenian el mismo color de cabello, si no fuera por el beso en la boca, juraria que ambos son hermanos.

-Rukia- una voz suave y dominante demando la atencion de la pelinegra y mirandolo, no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrio.

-Nii-sama...- dijo Rukia al ver a Byakuya vestido de blanco, frente a ella, inexpresivo y con sus ojos grises sobre ella, hermoso y tenebroso en cierta manera. Ichigo bruscamente aparto a Orihime para poder conocer al hermano adoptivo de Rukia, esa sombra encarnada que lo llenaba de rabia cuando ella lo llamaba en sueños.

Dificilmente alguien notaria que son hermanos adoptivos, la presencia de respeto que ambos imponian era como un iman a su vista, ambos de cabello negro, tez blanca y muy unidos.

Byakuya poso una mano sobre la cabeza de Rukia y la atrajo hacia el, en lo que simulaba ser un abrazo. Ichigo ardia por dentro, al ver a Rukia como un manso cordero en brazos del tipo, que es su "hermano."

-Muy emotivo, muy emotivo, dime muchacho, con que dispositivo enviaron una señal.- Se le acerco a Ichigo un hombre de aspecto extraño.

-Que?- Ichigo no comprendio del todo la pregunta.

-Un celular, Mayuri-san, pero sin querer lo destrui.

-Oh~ muy perspicaz señorita Kuchiki. Bueno, al menos ya aparecieron, dos semanas horribles en ese barco volverian loco a cualquiera.-El hombre siguio quejandose, mientras miraba el lugar.

-Rukia, has perdido peso.

-Si, lo siento Nii-sama.

-Subamos al barco,para que el medico te examine. -sin mas que decir, Rukia asintio y Byakuya la cargo.

-Kuchiki-sama yo puedo llevarla- Renji trato de intervenir.

-Renji... debo cuidar de ella, yo la llevare.

Ichigo sintio el impulso de detenerlo, pero Orihime lo jalo del brazo.

-Kurosaki-kun volvamos al barco para que Ishida-kun te revise si?

-Si...-enojado Ichigo no supo que mas contestar.

* * *

A bordo del barco, un exotico hombre les dio la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos al "Gato Negro" yo Kisuke Urahara, su capitan me pongo a su servicio, Kuchiki-dono, Kurosaki-san. - y sin mas preludio, se dio la media vuelta y se marcho.

Ichigo iba detras de Renji que escoltaba a su vez Byakuya y Rukia; mientras Orihime trataba de alcanzarlo. Una vez que lo logro...

-Al parecer, Kuchiki-san tiene una familia muy influyente, todo esto fue para encontrarla a ella, nosotros estamos aqui por que no aparecias en la lista de los pasajeros encontrados. Su hermano, estaba ansioso por encontrarla, ahora debe de estar feliz como yo. -Ichigo apreto los puños, y Orihime se pego a el, abrazando el brazo de Ichigo.


End file.
